Ramu Blanche
by GhibliNerd
Summary: This is a story about Kingston's newest heroes! Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't present, if that's what you're looking for. Nope these two got it all under control! Ah.. sugar! Is that building on fire! He...hehe.. Ignore that. Anyways, this story has an evil moth rampaging for fun leaving two dorky, emotional teenagers to deal with it. Oh no...I mean, they can do it! hehe.. REWRITTEN
1. Welcome To Kingston

_I do not own Miraculous ladybug or its characters. This story does not take place in France, but there will be mention of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is a story about my own OC, basically for my own enjoyment, but if you enjoy reading it too then that's a bonus Now that that's over, let's dive in~_

 _THIS STORY HAS RECENTLY BEEN REWRITTEN! I DIDN'T LIKE HOW IT WAS BEFORE. IF YOU ARE CANADIAN AND READING THIS JUST KNOW THAT I'M CANADIAN TOO XD_

 _FIRST PERSON POV_

* * *

 **Welcome to Kingston**

Canada, a majestic and peaceful country known for its diverse cultures, cold weather and most importantly it's maple syrup. If you don't know where Canada is it's right on top of The United States of America, Canadians are basically the very nice versions of Americans if that helps with the picture. Canada is also known for its major lakes which are the worlds biggest supply of fresh water, if you ask me that's why every other country is friends with us. Canada's major cities are places like Toronto, Montréal and the capital city of Ottawa, but this story is set in the city of Kingston, population of 114,000, in the province of Ontario. Kingston is located on Lake Ontario and is know as the "Limestone City" for it's 19th-century buildings such as lakeside Kingston City hall. Kingston also has an abundance of nature, its major parks including Lemoine Point Conservation Area, Lake Ontario Park, and Little Cataraqui Creek Conservation Area. This beautiful city is where I now live and the follow story is about the adventures I have here so please sit back, kick off your runners, grab yourself a double-double and a poutine, and enjoy.

...

 _Geez... what's that sound? it's fudging hurting my ears..._ I groaned as I slammed my small pale fist around the lumpy mattress I laid on, _I really wish I bought a more comfortable_ _mattress,_ the shrill sound of my alarm cutting through my small one bedroom apartment filled with nothing but a couple boxes and my old uncomfortable mattress on the ground in the corner of the room. I laid tangled in a mess of blue and black blankets, my ears covered to protect them from the sound of my alarm.

Eventually, after many attempts at finding the source of the annoying sound, my fist made contact with a small rectangular device, my out of date phone. I groaned again as I dragged the device into my warm lair, wincing as the bright light from it burned my half lidded eyes. After closing my eyes I aimlessly fumbled with the phone, trying desperately to silence the alarm that pulled me out of my somewhat comfortable sleep, letting out a satisfied sigh when I succeeded in my mission.

"Finally..." I muttered to myself as I threw the device out from under my mound of blankets and draped an arm over my stinging eyes. I sighed as the irritating throbbing of my ears dulled down, allowing me to relax myself once again within my warm cocoon.

My eyes suddenly shot open, "Oh sugar I'm gonna be late!" I exclaimed, listening to my voice echo around my empty apartment as I kicked the blankets off me. I scrambled off my mattress and onto my feet, tripping over a cord before regaining my balance and moving to my glass balcony doors. Taking a deep breath to brace myself, I threw open the black curtains and winced at the bright light, thankful for its power to wake me up.

"Good morning Kingston, Please be nice to me today." I smirked, putting my hands on my wide hips as I looked down at the quiet neighborhood. _My apartment is small and may be located behind an Elementary School, but it's also close to major bus stops, outlet stores, and it's amazingly cheap_. I snorted as I caught sight of my reflection in the window, my dyed midnight blue curls were tangled making it look like I had horns on the sides of my head. My pale skin was dusted with freckles and what I thought was chocolate still on my plump lips from my private party to celebrate my move to Kingston. Private meaning it was just me and the only friend I had. "I look great." I said sarcastically, staring into my own golden coloured eyes as I played with one of her star shaped silver lip piercings.

I jumped out of my little daze as I heard the sound of my phone ringing, my heart leaping into my throat as I once again remembered just how late I was running. "Oh sugar." I muttered as I scrambled back to my mattress and snatched up my phone, swiping to answer it then balancing it between my ear and shoulder as I rushed around to get ready.

"Hey sleepy head! It's a beautiful April morning, figured I'd give you a nice wake up call ,knowing you, you were probably sleeping away this glorious morning and was going to be late to your first day of school. Soooooooooooo... are you ready?" Said a playful and way too smug for his own good male voice on the other end of the line.

I sighed softly, ripping open a box labelled clothes and digging through it, throwing a few articles of clothing over my shoulder until I found what I was looking for, "Yeah I'm up, am I ready? Nope. No where close." I answered, popping the p in annoyance as I jumped around my apartment pulling on my clothes.

"Figured~" the smug boy said in a sing song voice, I could hear other people around him like he was somewhere very busy. "Morning, Can I get a black coffee and a triple-triple? Thank you." His voice was more muffled then, like he was covering the phone.

"It's either you're actually being nice and getting me a coffee, or you're faking it and getting my hopes up. I'm voting the latter since it seems like something someone like you would do." I said sarcastically as I made my way to my way too small bathroom, with barely even any room for me, to tame my hair.

"Ouch! No coffee for you then." he faked hurt, but I knew there was a huge grin on his stupid face. "You almost ready there Sleeping beauty?" he asked, the background noise getting louder for him.

I ran a brush through my tangled blue curls uttering my equivalent to swearing as I did, "Sugar... fudge... donuts .." I could hear him laughing at me, knowing exactly what was causing my pain. "Hey! you try having this ridiculous curly hair!" I barked at him, feeling the need to punch that stupid grin that was most likely plastered on his face.

"Awe poor baby, your life is sooo hard." he teased, snickering for a bit before he let out a surprised yelp. I guessed he moved the phone away from his ear since his yelling seemed more distant, "Hey watch where you're going man! You almost ran me over!" Then there was the distant yelling of a man apologizing. Canadians, they're even polite when they're almost running people over.

I watched a smirk grow on my pink lips in the mirror as I mimicked his tone, "Awe you poor baby, your life is sooo hard." I could hear him sigh on the other end which satisfied me.

"So are you done getting ready? I'm almost at your luxurious apartment." he said, I laughed at that.

I took a tiny step back from my mirror, since that was all the room I had before bumping into the bath tub, and examined myself in the mirror. My midnight blue hair was now tamed, the top part slightly straight until it hit around my ears then it bounced out into big fluffy curls that bobbed on my shoulders. My lips were clean of chocolate, but my star shaped snake bites still drew attention to my plump lips so there was no need for the delicious mark. My golden eyes looked even bigger with the help of a single layer of mascara to make my eyelashes longer, but that was all the make-up I ever wore. My eyes drifted down to my body, smiling as I looked at my outfit. It was my favourite. I wore a long dark blue sweater that fell off both shoulders to expose my white dress shirt underneath and reached down past my hips to about mid-thigh like a short dress. I wore black long shorts that stopped above my knees with long white socks and flat black shoes. "Yup I'm ready." I said popping the p again, satisfied with my looks.

"Alright, Just Buzz me up when I get there. Don't fall back asleep now ~" he said teasingly, hanging up before I had a chance to say anything witty back.

I sighed as I shoved my phone into the frustratingly small pocket of my shorts, _seriously why do all women's pants have small pockets?_ , before I looked back at my reflection. I was never a skinny girl, like most of the girls I see in magazines or on TV, but I liked my body. Curvy and sassy, that was my thing. I had wide hips and thick thighs, a slim waist with an average sized chest and an average butt. Girls and boys alike have spent years telling me I was ugly and fat, but I had long since stopped listening. I was healthy, that's all that mattered to me.

The intercom next to my front door buzzed, announcing the arrival of my smug friend who felt the need to spam the buzzer. I lived in a three floor apartment building on the third floor, but my landlord didn't like strangers in her building so every apartment had an intercom to buzz in visitors. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at my reflection, "Time to go kick some butt." I said to myself, like one last pep talk before walking slowly to the intercom and pressing the button, "What's the password?" I said into the device.

"I have coffee~" the boy answered in a sing song voice. I had no choice but to let him up now, I could never turn away coffee let alone free coffee. I would have to put up with this nuisance for the sake of the delicious liquid that kept me from passing out. So I pressed the button on my intercom that would unlock the doors for him, waiting patiently by the door for the arrival of my heavenly beverage.

It didn't take the elevator long to bring my friend to the top floor of my apartment building. Next thing I knew he was tapping the rhythm to one of his favourite animes on my door. I think it was Noragami. I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose, "And to think this dork is my only friend. He's lucky I'm an weeb too."

"I heard that and… you know you love me~" my ridiculous friend called from the other side of the door.

"Love is a very strong word. I'd say I tolerate your existence." I retorted with a smirk on my face even though he couldn't see it.

"Ouch, maybe I'll just drink your overly sweet coffee myself then." He responded, trying to sound hurt, but when I swung open the door he was standing there with the biggest grin.

"One triple-triple, Sleeping beauty." He said proudly, holding the cup out to me which I snatched from him right away. "Save your thank yous and words of praises for later, we have to hurry since someone was late waking up." He said with a grin and a wink before he turned and walked off down the hall.

I sighed, slinging my shoulder bag on, taking a big sip from my coffee, then locking my door and rushing after my friend who was now threatening to leave in the elevator without me. I caught the elevator, punching his arm once I was standing next to him.

"Thank you." I muttered stubbornly and turned my head away from him as I held my coffee cup in both hands near my lips.

...

"Attention Class!" A firm woman's voice called over the chattering that filled the classroom, tapping her pointer on the hardwood of her desk to further gather the attention of her students. She was a skinny woman, who always wore her milky brown hair in a tight bun on top of her head and always wore dress suits accompanied with simple heels. Her glasses sat on the end of her nose as she looked over them at her students who were slowly turning their attention towards her. Once she was sure all eyes were on her, she pushed her glasses back up her nose and cleared her throat. "We have a new student." She said simply, motioning to someone who was standing right outside the door of the classroom, me.

I took a deep breath, I wasn't nervous, I was absolutely one hundred percent not nervous. I've done this too many times, so I'm used to it right? A smirk grew on my face as I rolled her shoulders, walking into the classroom with my head held high like I was marching off to battle. I heard whispering all the way until I stopped beside the teacher's desk, spinning on the heels of my feet to face the class. They all went quiet as I adjusted my shoulder bag then placed one hand on my hip, "Hey, My names Aloisa Fortescue. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I kept my voice even, strong, and tried to ignore my annoying friend making faces at me at the back of the room as I gave a salute wave to the class.

The class was too quiet for my liking, but as I looked them over I noticed some girls turning to each other to whisper. They didn't look pleased with my arrival which caused me to smirk. The teacher tapped her pointer on her desk, drawing attention back to her as she pushed up her glasses.

"Let's all be nice to Aloisa and welcome her to Loyalist Collegiate and Vocational Institute, She's not from Kingston so try to be helpful. Aloisa please take your seat next to Chaise Honiahaka." She said and pointed to none other than the goof himself. I sighed and gave my teacher a quick smile before making my way to the back of the class, completely ignoring the judgmental stares I got as I sat down.

I rested my elbow on my desk, propping my chin on my palm as I gave Chaise a disappointed look, "I think sitting next to you is going to lower my IQ." I muttered as I looked at him. He was a slim guy, but I knew very well how muscular he actually is. Stop thinking dirty, he was shirtless when I first met him is all. He was strong, having built up muscles from archery ,which he's studied most his life, but he was such a dork. He was looking at me with those big green eyes, his arms rested back on his chair in a lounging pose. His brown hair was long and he always kept it in a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face. He was mostly native american so his skin was a nice bronzed colour. He was wearing a simple v-neck black shirt with blue jeans and black converse, He also wore a silver bracelet on his right wrist that looked like a full moon in the jaws of a wolf and silver rings decorated his fingers, I always wondered how he could always wear so many rings.

"Hey, I'm smarter then I look." He said with an innocent smile, his thumb moving to twirl one of his many rings around his finger. A habit I noticed the first time we met. We had met at comic con a few years ago, He had dressed at Grey from Fairy tail , which is why I had seen him without a shirt, and I happened to be dressed as Juvia and ended up following him around comic con and pretended to fawn over him like Juvia does with Grey. He thought it was funny and we ended up going out for coffee to talk normally, we bonded over having common interests in anime. We exchanged emails after that, talking everyday, when he found out I was moving to Kingston he had told me he lived there too and offered to help me out. I may think he's annoying, smug, and constantly getting the urge to punch him, but I was grateful he was there. It made moving to Kingston by myself so much easier.

The teacher cleared her throat, gaining or attention and we were met with her displeased stare. I offered an apologetic smile as I turned my body fully towards the front of the room, ignoring the eyes on me as the teacher began to speak, " I am Mrs. Reeva. Now that introductions are out of the way, let us begin."

"All business... no play." I mumbled as I pulled out my books and did my best to pay attention to the lesson. I always loved transferring schools half way through semesters. It was a good thing I was a fast learner and the master of all night study sessions. I was exhausted just thinking about all the studying I would have to do to catch up to everyone.

I jumped slightly when a book dropped down in front of me, I blinked a few times at the book before looking to Chaise with a confused expressions. 'My notes' he mouthed to me. I felt grateful to have him around, even if his huge grin was irritating me. 'Thank you' I mouthed back, tucking the book into my bag to copy later.

...

School was just as boring as I thought it would be, other than nearly getting into a fight with this stuck up fashion girl who pushed me out of the way in the hall, it was basically uneventful. I was on my way home now, playing with my lip piercing as I looked down at my phone and up at the street signs around me. I was in such a rush this morning I didn't even get to memorize the way home and Chaise had archery after school so I had to figure it out myself.

"I suck at reading maps..." I said with a annoyed sigh as I leaned myself up against a lamp post. I stared down at my phone, zooming in and out of the map I pulled up to try and figure out where I was. Normally I would be completely oblivious to the world as I tried to figure out this confusing image of names and buildings, but something caught my eye.

An older woman walked past me, she was a short woman with long white hair but it was what she was wearing that caught my interest. The woman was wearing a floral print shirt that reminded me of a Hawaiian t-shirt with the biggest sun hat I had ever seen. It was ridiculous. It was a good thing that I was watching this old woman though, because she was walking right out into the street as the walk light was about to change.

"Hey! Ma'am! Hey!" I called, but the woman was already halfway into the street when the light changed and, just her luck, there was a truck coming. My eyes widened as I darted for the woman, grabbing her and throwing both of us onto the sidewalk on the other side, using myself to cushion the woman's fall. "Oh sugar! Are you alright?" I asked as I helped the frail looking woman to her feet.

"My My! I thought I had enough time. Thank you young lady. Oh! let me get your bag." She said reaching down and grabbing my bag before I could protest, secretly slipping a small black box into it before handing the bag back to me. "Thank you very much Young lady, You're very courageous." The woman said with a kind knowing smile.

I sighed as I took my bag and slung it back over my shoulder, "It's no problem Ma'am.. But please be more careful..." I said and smiled to her, watching as the old woman began to walk away before stopping her, "Ma'am! Uhm... could you help me find my way?" I asked shyly.

 _THIRD PERSON POV_

The older woman happily helped Aloisa, writing her the best directions she could, before waving her off with a kind smile as Aloisa marched on with her head held high. "Are you sure she's right master? The Wolf has worked alone for so long, we could wait for one more suited." Spoke a soft voice to the woman, hidden within the folds of the woman's shirt.

The woman smiled fondly at the girls blue hair that was disappearing into the distance, "No I think she will be just perfect. A woman always knows best." She said with a chuckle before turning and heading the opposite direction as Aloisa continued on, completely unaware of what was hidden within her bag.

"Let's just hope the wolf knows how to play nice with other, he needs to understand that the moth is getting much more dangerous and he's going to need some help." The women said to her hidden friend.

"Yes, I will admit, he does need help." Spoke the small voice

* * *

 _Hey whoever read this! I hope you enjoyed it a bit! I'm kinda really obsessed with Miraculous... and anime. There is going to be a lot of anime references._

 _Anyways... This is basically my own story with my own characters, but the concept is still owned by the people at Zagg Studios! Don't sue me -3-_

 _The obliviously king and queen may or may not make an appearance themselves later on in this story, that all depends on if I feel I can properly portray Marinette and Ladybug. Chat I have no problem with because me and him share a common interest in puns and flirting._

 _So Yeah... If any writers have any pointers for me I'd appreciate it! I'm not a new writer, but this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I'm enjoying it a lot~_

 _Hope you all like it~_

 _Translations:_

 _Runners: Running shoes, shoes_

 _Double-double: Two milk, two sugar coffee_

 _Triple-triple: three milk, three sugar coffee_

 _Poutine: French Fries with cheese curds and gravy_

 _Weeb:_ _a one-syllable contraction of weeaboo and is often used to describe people who are obsessed with anime, figures and manga_

 _Any questions feel free to PM Me!_


	2. The Wolf

_Hey Again! Soooo.. yeah I think it's obvious I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir or any of the characters (Even though none of them are in here... yet) but I hope someone is enjoying this story. Anyone? Anyone? Oh well, it's here if anyone wants to read it. Also... anyone got any Wolf jokes?_

 _ALOISA PERSON POV_

* * *

 **The Wolf**

"Of course I'd get lost even with handwritten directions." I sighed as I slumped back onto a brick wall, cracking open a can of soda I had just purchased from the vending machine. I had been walking aimlessly for about an hour, trying to follow the directions the nice old woman gave me to the train station, but to no avail. I somehow managed to get myself lost by a park, as far as I knew there were a few parks by her apartment building, but I had no idea if this was one of them.

I frowned and leaned my head back on the rough brick wall as I raised my soda to my lips, taking the biggest gulp of it I could. I swallowed and let out a satisfied sigh before I looked around me. There weren't many people around, the sun was setting so I guessed most people were home or heading there, "Wish I could find my way home." I said, pouting.

"Alright. Alright. I'm gonna wander around for another hour and if I can't find my way home then I'll suck it up and call Chaise." I said to myself with a nod.

Just as I pushed myself off the wall to start walking again, there was a loud scream. I whipped my head around, turning on the heels of my feet, as a young blue haired woman came running down the street, somehow managing to crash herself into me even though I wasn't in her way at all. I was confused and gave her a questioning look before she pushed herself away from me and went running down the street again. I just watched the woman run thinking she was crazy and not being able to push away the thought that this woman looked a little like me, but with longer wavy hair instead of curly.

"Run! Run! There's an akuma! Run!" The woman called as she sprinted down the street flailing her arms. My brows furrowed as I tilted my head to the side, _An akuma? What does that mean?_ , I thought to myself. I turned to look back where the woman came, immediately regretting not taking the woman's suggestion to run. Stood at the end of the street was a woman, illuminated in the light of a street lamp and the setting sun at her back.

"I am Doll Face! Where did that slut go?! I will exterminate her! Maybe then he'll notice me!" The woman bellowed causing any people close by to scream and run away. They pushed each other, scrambling like ants trying to get away from a boot, but not me. I stood in a confused daze, trying to figure out why this lady looked like a porcelain doll. Her blonde hair was tied into two ponytails of perfect ringlets, pure white skin with bright red lips and cheeks, and a poofy pink doll dress with white lace. On her arm was a picnic basket with what looked to be bows inside. I couldn't figure out why everyone was so scared of her, she just looked like a lolita to me which was a normal thing to see in the weeb world, but when she threw a bow on a girl and turned her into a doll I could understand why people would be scared.

"That. Is. Not. Normal." I breathed, panic starting to sweep over me as I took careful steps backwards away from Doll Face. _D_ _on't see me don't see me don't see me don't see me!,_ I repeated to myself like a mantra, but sadly it was proven ineffective as Doll Face turned to glare at me. "Oh sugar." I more yelped out as I spun myself around and bolted for my normal, not doll, life. I could hear the click of Doll Face's shoes chasing after me, gaining on me with a blue bow already picked out for me.

"Get back here you slut! You must become one of my dolls! Then I'll have him to myself!" Doll Face yelled after me, having mistaken me for the blue haired woman from before.

"Oh why me?" I whined as I skidded around the corner and ran for the most deserted streets. I fumbled with my tight shorts pockets to get my phone as I dodged incoming bow projectiles, my breathing was heavy as I called the first number I could, holding my phone to my ear and turning down another street.

"Hey! I've been buzzing your place for like twenty minutes now! Where-" Of course, knowing my luck it had to be Chaise.

"Hey… yeah.. Not home… got lost… being chased… akuma… what.. Do I… do?" I said between my heavy breathing, uttering a sugary curse as I heard Doll Face still close behind me.

"Woah Woah! Did you say Akuma?! Where are you?!" Somehow he sounded calmer when he started his sentence, like he was forcing himself to panic in the end. Maybe I'm just crazy.

"Coming up on... some park...Max Jackson... running... Call the police... " my voice was strained now, I've been running for so long my lungs were burning, but I couldn't stop or I'd become an ugly doll. I hated dolls, I thought they were creepy with their fake smiles and soulless eyes.

"Alright I'm calling the police! Find somewhere to hide and stay safe." Chaise rushed out and hung up before I had the chance to say anything more.

"What the.. Sugar.. Fudge… he really.. Hung up on me?.. He's so… getting it…" I panted heavily as I ran into the park, hiding behind a large tree with a hand on my chest while I tried to catch my breath. Doll Face came close to the tree I was hiding behind, thundering past it, growling as she went. I sighed and slid all the way to the ground, leaning my head back to take in big gulps of air. I thought I was safe, but thanks to my rotten luck that wasn't the case.

Doll Face, after figuring out I wasn't running anymore, came running back my way and stopped at the cluster of trees where my tree was, "Ohhhh blue girl~ don't you want to be a pretty doll? You'll never grow old! Come on blue girl~ I know you're here." she called gently, her shoes crunching a few twigs in the grass as she ventured closer to my tree.

"Oh sugar…" I cursed as I carefully adjusted myself into a crouched position, ready to run if need be. I waited, the air now caught in my throat as my heart pounded rapidly, trying desperately to listen for Doll Face.

"Ah there you are you little man stealer!" The akuma said happily, clasping her hands together as she looked down at me.

I slowly lifted my head to stare up at Doll Face, _when did she get so close?,_ "You know, dolls are creepy and I'm not even the droid.. I mean the girl you're looking for. Come on, you're crazy, not blind." I said with a frown, rolling out of the way of a bow and scrambling to my feet. Doll Face growled as she stalked towards me, efficiently backing me into a convenient cluster of trees too close together for me to squeeze past . "Oh mint chocolate chip... I officially want a refund on my luck..." I gulped.

Doll Face smiled widely, fiddling with the bow in her hands as she looked at me, "Come now, you'll absolutely love being a doll! I promise." she said in a honey sweet voice, reaching out towards me with the bow in hand. Normal people would be too scared to think, focused only on the threat which was a bow that would turn me into a doll, but for some reason I found myself focused on a charm bracelet that didn't match the rest of Doll Face's outfit. I know right? Priorities.

Movement caught my eyes, drawing my attention away from the charm bracelet and the danger in front of me. I'd never admit it out loud, but I got distracted easily especially with things that could save my life, but the park was empty. It was small park with dirt paths, a few benches, and little clusters of trees like where I was trapped with crazy doll woman. The park was clean, well kept, though I couldn't see most of it since Doll Face was up in my face trying to tag a bow to my head. Then there is was again, movement above. _In the trees?_

"You know, I don't think bows are really this little lady's style. Bows are childish, they're for babies and lolitas, and I don't think she's either of them." A male voice called from above, causing the akuma to snap her head up and look around. There was rustling, then the rush of a shadow, "Nope behind you." He said with a light chuckle before knocking out Doll Face's feet with a sweep kick, then the figure jumped over Doll Face, landing right in front of me.

I blinked a few times, trying to process yet another oddly dressed person. This one wore a light grey mask that covered around his eyes and the bridge of his nose with a matching skin tight suit with fur like grey patterns and an almost hidden belt around his waist. Around his neck was a fluffy poof of dark grey fur that was same colour as the tail that swished behind him and the set canine ears on top of his head. His gloves looked like they had points on the ends of his fingers, like claws, and his long brown hair was tied back with a few strands falling into his tan face covering one of his glowing jade eyes , "Are you an akuma too?" I asked, keeping my voice as firm and strong as she could, but looking into his glowing jade eyes oddly made me feel safe.

He grinned, showing off a pair of sharp looking canines, as he bent forward until he was at eye level with me, considering he was a good two heads taller than me, "No my name is Night Howler, Kingston's superhero at your service" He said looking proud of himself as he gave me a wink.

"Superhero, Really?" I asked, watching him curiously with an eyebrow raised and a hand on my hip, not even realizing I was breathing normally again. I felt so calm with him around, so at peace, even though Doll Face was getting to her feet again.

"I can see you're not from around here and I'd love to explain, but first things first. Anything weird on pink monstrosity behind me? Something that doesn't match?" he asked, turning away from me, his broad back now in front of me protectively. He had a staff strapped there that I didn't notice before, it looked to be made of iron with an adorable little wolf sticker on it.

"Pink monstrosity, creepy possessed doll, wow she really has all the greatest qualities, but I see why the guy she likes picked someone else. Anyways, the charm bracelet doesn't quite match." I said calmly, I felt like I should be scared or panicked like I was before, but I wasn't.

"Thanks little lady." He said flashing me a smile over his shoulder as he grabbed his staff and began twirling it in front of him, then behind him, throwing it up in the air and catching it in a fighting stance. It definitely couldn't be made out of heavy iron if he was twirling it like it weighed less than a feather, or maybe it was and he was just that strong. Either way I felt like he was trying to show off which made me give an amused snort.

"Are you done ignoring me now?! Black Moth wants your Miraculous and I want that slut! Now hand them over!" Doll Face yelled, bows in her hands as she started running towards him, throwing them at him like knives cutting through the air, but Night Howler just sighed and shook his head, twirling his staff and using it like a shield to deflect the bows.

"Would you kindly not call this lady a slut? It's rude and I don't like it. If you were smart you'd listen to me,I've fought much stronger akuma than you." He said, cocking an eyebrow as she growled at him and continued her barrage of bows. He could have dodged them easily, but he stood his ground in front of me to protect me, he sighed after awhile of this and pressed something on his staff. It slowly bent ,a thick line attaching the two ends into a bow, and he reached back into his belt and produced a single short iron coloured arrow that extended into its full length. He notched the arrow with such speed, barely taking time to aim before he shot it and shot the basket out of Doll faces grasp. The arrow hit the ground, where a normal one would have just stuck there, but this arrow suddenly bounced back. Night Howler rushed forward, grabbing the arrow out of the air and using this little distraction to land a kick in the middle of Doll Face's stomach. Doll Face coughed as all the air left her lungs and fell onto the ground. With another swift movement he snapped the bracelet off her wrist, a black moth forming out of the remnants of the bracelet and flying into the sky.

"You caused enough trouble little akuma." Night Howler smirked, his claws growing and glowing as he caught the moth within them, "Time to go back to being a good little disgusting moth." He said and, with a flash within his clenched fist, he let a white moth fly free. He then notched his arrow and shot it into the sky, "Fix everything up will ya? Miraculous Howl!." He said as the arrow flew into the sky, making a sound like a wolf's howl, before it erupted into a silver light that descended on us. Before my eyes, the light began to put everything back in place. "It's something like a cure, to turn everything back to normal, including all the dolls." Night Howler explained when he saw my look of confusion.

Doll Face's appearance dissolved into black leaving in her place an average looking women with long, straight, light brown hair wearing a professional black dress and big square glasses around her brown eyes. She wasn't bad looking, but she was akumatized because the man she loved rejected her for a 'more unique' woman and he wasn't too fond of her obsession with dolls."What… where am I?" she asked looking unsure and confused. Night Howler just smiled and helped the woman to her feet, explaining the situation. She thanked him, taking his hand and apologizing a million times for the trouble she caused as he gave her a proud grin.

"I must go, thank you again Night Howler!" The Woman called as she hurried out of the park, phone in hand. I guessed she was calling herself a taxi or something, I mean it was late and I'd imagine the woman would just want to go home and forget the night.

"Will you be alright little lady?" the wolf themed superhero asked as he turned to face me again. I moved my eyes from the entrance of the park, where I had watched the woman disappear, to look at Night Howler again. He had his hands on his hips with his chest puffed out as he tried to look heroic, it took everything in my power not to laugh at my saviour, even though he looked like a child begging to be praised.

"Well the threat of becoming a creepy Doll is gone, but I'm still lost… so yup! Everything is back to normal." I joked with a smirk on my lips.

"Would you like me to take you home? Where do you live?" he asked, dropping his hands from his hips. He suddenly looked so concerned for me that I just couldn't turn down his offer. Could wolves give puppy dog eyes? I mean dogs are descendants from wolves so they must be able to. Either way he was definitely giving me puppy dog eyes and donuts they were adorable!

"Oh.. I live on Elliot Avenue right behind Molly Brant Elementary School. It's this amazing apartment building with very spacious apartments, but I think it's far from- Eeeek!" I yelped, taken by surprise as Night Howler suddenly pulled me close to him.

"Don't worry about it, just hang on tight." He said with a playful tone as he scooped me up into his arms to hold me bridal style.

I raised my eyebrow at him, Keeping my hands off him, "Oh but we've just met." I said with a smirk making him laugh.

"Do you want a free ride home or not little lady?"

I sighed, "Fine, but only because you said free." I joked as I wrapped my arms around his neck so that my body was pressed to his. He was ripped, I mean I knew that since the suit didn't leave much to the imagination, but I didn't expect him to feel this muscular. Not only that but he felt... Safe. He smelt like rich coffee and cakes, almost like the inside of a café, and the fur around the neck of his suit was so soft, like a puppy's, against my cheek.

"Just try not to fall asleep, I know I'm unbelievably comfy." He said playfully as he stood holding me with one arm under my legs , "Make sure you hold on really tight, Alright?" he said with a mischievous tone in his voice, twirling his bow before tapping the end of it on the ground. The line attaching the ends separated and retreated within the limbs which straightened back into a staff. He strapped his staff back onto his back, putting his other arm around my back before he suddenly took off running. He was so fast, like a car, leaving my curly hair whipping around and the cold wind lashing at my face. I had to bury my face in the fur of his neck in order to protect myself from both my own hair and the wind.

After only a minute of running it felt like he had jumped, his arm moving from my back, and my face moving from the fur to see what he was doing. We were high, very high, which made sense since he was scaling a four story building with only one hand. I instinctively clung tighter to him, my breath catching in my throat. I was honestly scared he'd drop me and I'd fall to my doom, becoming a messy pancake on the cement below.

"Hey, don't forget to breathe okay? I won't drop you." he said, laughing at how I took a sudden gulp of air.

"Oh shush you, would you trust someone you had just met to carry you up the side of a building?" I asked, jutting out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Yes since that someone you just met also just saved your life. Trust me little lady, I won't drop you." He said with a light chuckle, "but come on, it's pretty beautiful up here isn't it?" He let out a long sigh, his green eyes gazing fondly at the city around him as he launched himself up onto the roof of the building. Turns out he wasn't only fast, but he could jump pretty high too. He looked around more once we were on the roof and I noticed how tenderly he looked at the city. I could tell just how much he loved it just by looking at him, so I decided to look around too. I wasn't disappointed. Kingston is beautiful at night, the whole city glowed in vibrant colours that reflected off the waters of Lake Ontario. It reminded me of the northern lights, how all the colours danced together in harmony as Night Howler jumped from roof top to roof top.

…

The ride was over a little too quickly for my liking. I wanted to see more of the dazzling city, I wanted to explore every inch of my new home. Every nook and cranny, I wanted to see if the city was just as beautiful on the ground, I wanted to know how it all looked in the day time. I could never forget a view like that, it was like flying through a wonderful dream of stars and lights , but sadly all good dreams come to an end. It's not like a superhero will take me racing through the city at night again.

We landed in front of my apartment building, a wide brown building right next to another apartment building that was identical to it, both with their own parking lots, too bad I don't have a car. Night Howler set me down onto my feet and gave me a knowing smile. "You just got to see some of my favourite parts of my job. Rescuing damsels and the view of the city at night. " He said with a grin as he stepped away from me and clasped his hands behind his back innocently.

"One I am no damsel, I can take care of myself when my opponent doesn't have weird powers, but two...You are one lucky little wolf." I said with a smile, that dazed look probably still in my eyes.

He smiled and nodded, "That I am little lady."

I smiled more and clasped my hands in front of me, "Thank you so much for the rescue and stuff." I said with a smirk, "It was a real howl." I added proudly.

Night Howler gave me a surprised look, then laughed, "Leave the wolf jokes to me little lady, as for the saving? My pleasure." He said bowing to me with a quick wink, but the friendly atmosphere was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. Night Howler looked at a bracelet on his wrist, which I hadn't noticed before, then looked to me, " Look at the time, I really must be going! Take care!" he said in a hurry and gave me a two fingered salute before running off into the night.

I took a minute to watch his figure disappear onto the roof of a building, probably jumping off to whatever den he had crawled out of, until a thought hit me like a sack of jawbreaker candies. "He didn't explain anything to me." I said with a loud groan, sounding defeated as I trudged inside to my mailbox. I unlocked it to grab a letter addressed to me, only taking a moment to glare at the handwriting I knew so well, before entering the elevator and pressing the button to the third floor where my apartment was.

When I entered my empty, dark apartment I dropped my bag onto the floor and sighed heavily. "Note to self. Give Chaise a piece of my mind for convincing me to move to a city that's attacked by something called akuma and, if I ever see wolf boy again, give him a piece of my mind for not explaining things. I think I can get the first one done right now." I said to myself, taking my phone out from my pocket, thumbing at it for a moment to pull up Chaise's contact info. I was about to select call when something at my feet that caught my eye.

When I dropped my shoulder bag earlier the contents spilled out onto the floor, including one small black box that I didn't remember even owning. I frowned at it for a moment before shoving my phone back into my pocket and sitting on the ground in front of the box. "I know I have a bad memory, but this doesn't look like it's mine. How did it get in my bag?" I asked myself as I reached out for the box, delicately taking it in my hands

"I wonder what's in it.." I mumbled as I turned the box over in my hands, examining every inch of it and it's red designs before placing it upright in my palm again. "Knowing my luck, it's a bomb." I said, letting out a quick laugh before shrugging my shoulders and throwing open the top of the box.

There was a big flash of blue light, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut until the light disappeared, "It was a bomb right? I'm guessing I'm dead now? Oh such a tragedy to die so young. Will I never get to punch that wolf for leaving without explaining? Will I never get to give Chaise a piece of my mind? Will I never get that pretty pink pony I always wanted?" I asked in a sarcastic tone out loud, laughing at my own joke about the pink pony, the last thing I had expected was to actually get an answer.

"Wow, I see you're going to be a dramatic one."

* * *

 _I don't know why I add author notes, maybe to connect with my non-existent readers?_

 _Maybe I should tell you guys a bit about me? Naw.. you're here to read XD_


	3. A New Hero

_I have one person who Favorited this story! Hi! Welcome! Thank you for giving this story a chance! You have no idea how happy it made me that someone was interested in my story :3_

 _Anyways, as always I don't own MLACN (Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir)_

 _Sorry for the shorter chapter /_

 _Enjoy my one reader~_

 _ALOISA POV_

* * *

 **A New Hero**

My eyelids slowly opened, my eyes still stinging from the bright flash, as I looked for the source of the voice. I didn't recognize this voice, I mean I only had one friend in the whole city and he did not have a deep grumpy voice. _He kinda sounds like Wolverine from x-men..._ I thought. Normal people would be scared that it was a robber or someone trying to harm them, but I could take care of myself and besides, I literally had nothing to steal. I was more focused on the fact he, I was guessing the gender at this point, called me dramatic. Me dramatic?! Okay, yes at times I'm known to freak out, but I was pretty sure he meant dramatic like some prissy girl fussing over her nails.

"Excuse me, I prefer to be called sarcastic so you better correct yourself." I said, lacing as much sass into my voice as I could. My eyes were finally beginning to come into focus, _I'm lucky this intruder's light show didn't blind me permanently since I kinda like watching anime way to much to give that up_ , I had thought as I began looking around for the source of the voice.

"And she's feisty too, that's much better." The voice shot back. It sounded like he was above me, but I didn't see any feet or a shadow so how? _Is this guy a fudging magic gram or something? Going door to door to blind people and pretend to float?_

My eyes began to travel upwards, following the voice to a small floating creature with long limbs, a little body, and a big head. It looked like a tiny ram, small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, with chocolate colored spiral horns, a grayish- brown furry body, fluffy tail and droopy ears, black hooves, and some white wool around its neck. Its eyes were a piercing grey, with dark circles around them, and it had its little arms crossed. _How adorable, a tiny grumpy_ _ram_ ,I had found myself thinking.

"Are you some kind of mutant bug ram thingy?" I asked, trying to figure out how this thing was so tiny and floating for that matter, as I leaned back on the palm of one hand, the other still holding the black box. The small ram creature thingy looked annoyed with my question and rolled its big eyes.

"No I'm a Kwami, a five thousand year old God who grants powers." It said as it narrowed its cold eyes at me, _seriously I didn't know a cute little ram's glare could be so scary_. I had long since stopped referring to it as a male since I honestly had no idea what it was at this point. I've never heard of a Kwami before and how could this little creature be a God?

"Uh-huh and I'm The Queen of England." I answered sarcastically, _Sarcasm is one of my defense mechanisms to protect me from freaking out_ , earnings a huff of irritation from the creature.

"More like the Queen of the pain in my butt." The creature shot back, it's big eyes narrowing until they were nothing but slits, challenging me to give him one more sarcastic response. I was never one to pass up a challenge, a smirk playing on my lips as I sat forward.

"Ah but a Queen nonetheless." I said smoothly, watching the creature big brows furrow in irritation, the corner of its mouth twitching. The creature slowly floated closer to me until it was eye level with me, eyes still narrowed as it seemed to be staring past my eyes and into some deeper part of me, maybe into my soul which is creepy. Honestly I was a little grossed out by that fact, jokingly covering my chest and giving it an offended look that made it huff and shake its head.

"I like you little Lamb, you've got strength and you stand your ground. You're annoying, but not as annoying as some chosen I've worked with." The creature said as its big eyes opened again to look at me normally, though with that permanent look of annoyance. I wondered if this thing has ever smiled before in its life or laughed for that matter. I smiled at the image of the little creature's smile breaking glass and making children cry.

"You're a strange and grumpy creature." I said, giggling as I poked at its nose, "Do you even know what smiling is? Or happiness for that matter?" I asked curiously, my head tilting to the side as I waited for its answer.

"One, I'm a Kwami. K.W.A.M.I and my names Vicc. Two, yes I know what smiling is. It's the thing I do when I lay eyes on the delicious dessert known as Macaroons." It said with another huff and a turn of its head, looking offended that I would even ask such questions.

"So hey, in the words of Professor Oak, are you a boy or a girl? Just curious." I said, a hand on my chin like I was studying him cautiously. Mostly it was just to make sure I wasn't offending the self proclaimed god. Wouldn't want him to smite me or anything.

"Well let's see, My name is Vicc. You see that I'm a ram right? And that I have big horns? Yeah I'm a male, male rams have big thick horns and females have smaller ones like little spikes. I thought you were smarter than that." He huffed, glaring at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I dunno, I might be a bit blind from that light show of yours, ever think of that?" I shot back, trying to hide a smirk.

"You're fine, suck it up." He said, rubbing his big head with an annoyed look.

"Well anyways Grumpy Vicc, I can call you Grumpy Vicc right? My name is -" I began only to be cut off as Vicc held up one of his little black hooves.

"No you can NOT call me Grumpy Vicc and your name is Aloisa Fortescue, daughter of the famous Darius Fortescue, CEO of some company, and deceased Melody Fortescue who died when you were born. You're seventeen and you ran away from home." Vicc said casually, stroking the wool around his neck as he examined the boxes in my room, not having caught the unnerved look that was most likely growing on my face. When he finally turned his head to look at me and noticed my expression he simply raised a big eyebrow at me, "I am a God Aloisa. I know a lot about you, I chose you."

I looked at him, baffled and a little creeped out, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to figure out something to say. I figured if people followed my father's work all that knowledge would be common anyways so I addressed the more confusing part, pushing aside my unease. "You chose me? For what?" I asked making Vicc look surprised.

"Wow you finally said something that wasn't sarcastic." He said with a single snort before floating down to rest himself upon the lid of the open black box which was still in my hand, "Like I said I'm a Kwami, a God that grants power to those who the guardian and I have deemed worthy. You are my chosen meaning you will now be the wielder of my Miraculous." He said gesturing down to the box he sat on.

My eyes slowly drifted down from Vicc's cold gaze to the box I held. Inside the black box was a silky red cushion interior on which sat a circular amber coloured charm the size of my thumb. The charm was being hugged by a pair of bronze spiral horns and was attached to a white ribbon by a bronze clamp. I picked up one end of the ribbon with my thumb and first finger, trying to figure out what the accessory was. A bracelet? No the ribbon was too long for that. A necklace? No it seemed a little short for that as well. Vicc, seeing my thoughtful gaze and complete lack of experience with jewlery, decided to pipe up. After rolling his eyes of course.

"It's a choker. You wear it on your neck." He said in annoyance, I guessed it was because I was taking too long to say or do something. _Someone's impatient,_ I thought.

"So… what's a Miraculous?" I asked as I eyed the choker, running my thumb over the circular charm. Vicc sighed and shook his head, rubbing his hooves over his face then floating down next to the choker so he could meet my eyes.

"It's an ancient item, which I'm tied to, that helps my chosen wield my power. Ah… How can I explain this so that your small mind will be able to comprehend…" He said, thoughtfully stroking his wool. I looked offended, putting my free hand over my heart and making a small gasp noise.

"Excuse me Mister God of the grumpy, but I am a straight B student. It would be A if I didn't have to change schools so much." I stated with a huff, my smarts was one of the things I took a lot of pride in, even though it wasn't enough to impress my father. Vicc simply rolled his eyes, like the fact didn't interest him in the slightest, before he went back to his train of thought.

"Anyways you're basically a superhero. You know Ladybug and Chat Noir? I heard they've been pretty active in Paris… Well you're pretty much like them now, except not as strong. I mean they're yin and yang, the ultimate team. They're Miraculous users as well." At that I dropped the box I was holding, it and its contents clattering to the floor as I covered my mouth with both of my hands. A gasp escaping through my fleshy blockade as well as an excited squeal that forced Vicc to cover his little ears. I don't often squeal like a five year old girl, but I was freaking out a little bit.

"No way! NO. FUDGING. WAY! I'm a huuuuggee fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir! They're my heroes! Are you saying I'm gonna be a superhero like them?! Oh sugar honey ice tea! That's amazing! Are you kidding?! You better not be kidding!" My excitement was bubbling over, I began to bounce where I sat, my arms flailing slightly as I tried desperately to calm myself down, but how could I? I just found out I was going to be a superhero! Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir! Just like Saitama or Genos! Okay.. Maybe not Saitama since I'd rather not kill everything with one punch and I doubted I'd be a cyborg like Genos, but still! I was going to be a superhero!

Vicc sighed as he watched me bounce in place, waiting for me to calm down a bit, but after minutes passed of me squealing and flailing he knew he had to say something to calm me. "If you calm down I'll let you test your powers after my explanation." He said calmly, watching as I looked at him with wide eyes and immediately calmed myself, nodding at him to continue his explanation. He waited a few more seconds just to be sure. "Anyways... The same situation with Ladybug and Chat Noir is happening here. All butterfly and Moth Miraculous have the same ability, so just your luck this villain creates akuma too. Black Moth used to be a very good Hero, but something happened and now all she wants to do is destroy Kingston and be crazy. The Wolf has been keeping things under control, fighting and purifying them on his own, but the Guardian feels it's time he got a partner. Miraculous users always fight better with a partner. So that's who you are. You're his protector, his shield."

I listened to Vicc intently, absorbing all the information he was throwing at me. I had no doubt normal people would feel overwhelmed, but I was just purely excited. I didn't care that Vicc was basically telling me that I was a human shield, a sidekick really, I was just excited I would be able to be part of this. To do something important for once, to help people, to be needed and wanted for once in my life. It was like a dream come true.

"Okay so now some ground rules. You listening Lamb?" I nodded, still having trouble forming words through my excitement, "Alright. Rule number one, don't reveal your identity. I don't care how good of an idea you think it is, just don't do it unless I say it's okay. I need to have a look at this Wolf's character before I allow you to do something stupid. I don't want you being eaten. Second, no harming civilians, I'm sure that's obvious though. Thirdly, try not to hurt Akuma's too much, they still turn back into civilians so we want to avoid injuring them... much. Lastly, you must always have a supply of macaroons in your house and some on you when you're out. Kwami's need to eat to recharge and I like macaroons. Got it?" he asked, staring at me expectantly as I scrambled for the choker now on the ground and started putting it on.

"Don't reveal myself to anyone, don't hurt akumas or civilians, macaroons at all times. Got it. Also... what kind of ram likes macaroons? Aren't you suppose to eat grass or something?" I asked after I recited his rules.

"I do. Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami, Likes cookies so why can't I like macaroons?" He said defensively as I got to my feet, bouncing on the spot excitedly as I looked at Vicc with my best puppy dog eyes. Vicc gave me a firm look, holding it for a few long seconds before he caved.

"Don't worry too much about people finding out your identity. The Miraculous has a sort of magic that stops people from recognizing you. Also… your special power is called Wooly protection. Don't use it unless you need it, because after you use it you have five minutes before you detransform. Okay that's it, to transform you say Horns on." He said then waited for the words to burst out of my mouth, watching me with slight amusement as I began to register what he said.

"Vic... HORNS ON!" I called with such excitement laced in my voice, such pride, he couldn't help but smile at me as he was sucked into my Miraculous. A caring smile I barely got to see as I began my transformation, channeling my inner sailor moon. I bent down, slowly ghosting my hands from my feet up to my shoulder then down my arms, watching in wonder as a blue light followed my movements making a light creamy brown tight suit hug onto my skin. I motioned my hands over my face and behind my head, a light creamy brown mask appeared, the same coloured ram ears and chocolate coloured spiral horns which were clipped onto my midnight blue hair, and a hood that sat right behind my horns and rested on my shoulders. With one last burst of light white wool popped up on my suit, lined around my hood and around my wrists, ankles and thighs. I ended the transformation in a sailor moon inspired pose, but I didn't hold it long since I started bouncing around excitedly.

"Vicc did you see how cool that was?! Vicc?" I asked spinning around to look for him before I remembered that he got sucked into the charm around my neck. I was somewhat disappointed that no one would ever be able to see my cool transformation, but that disappointment could not damper my excitement as I raced to my tiny bathroom to get a look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow! I look nothing like me." I said with a hint of sarcasm since, to myself, it was clearly me under the mask. My golden eyes were brighter, but I still had my blue hair and star shaped piercing. Just how many people in Kingston had that description? I liked to believe I was unique, but I had to trust Vicc and the power of the Miraculous to keep my identity hidden.

"Well.. What am I standing here for?" I asked myself in the mirror, winking to myself with a permanent grin on my face. I looked down at my suit and found a small hammer hanging off of a camouflaged belt. The hammer's handle was a dark chocolate colour, the head looked like a pair of spiral horns that resembled the ones on my head only slightly darker in colour and it had a circular screen of sorts in the middle of the head. I ran my thumb over the handle, grazing over a small hidden button which I obviously had to press and watched in awe as my hammer grew in size until it was as big as me. I giggled since the head of the hammer was now twice as big as my own.

I stepped out of my bathroom then, twirling the hammer around like how I was taught in the martial arts bo staff classes my father used to force me to go to. I was now thankful for those skills, it would make being a superhero much easier. The thought of me being a superhero sunk into me again, a new wave of excitement taking over my nerves as I jumped on the spot before moving to my balcony doors and throwing them open. "Let's show Kingston their new Hero!" I called excitedly, jumping off my balcony without even thinking. I immediately regretted my decision. _I don't even know if I stick a superhero landing!_ I mentally screamed.

"Oh sugar! Bad idea bad!" I squeaked as the ground was getting closer and closer to smashing against my face. I thought I was going to die before my superhero career had even begun, but then my arms moved on their own, moving my hammer so that its head touched the ground before me, swinging me on the handle like a lever until my feet were on the ground. "Woah… talk about instinct. Or that was just Vicc guiding me. Thanks Vicc!" I called cheerily, happy to not be a cement pancake.

I started running, leaping, bounding, and testing my strength. I could use the momentum of my hammer, swinging it around in circles, to launch me into the air. The hooves on my boots helped me to climb buildings like they were nothing and helped me to jump much higher and further than wolf boy could. I relished in the feeling of the wind on my face, relaxing in the familiar feeling of jumping between rooftops, whooping and hollering with happiness. I didn't care about the weird looks I was probably getting from below or how childish I looked. I felt so free, so utterly and completely free on top of the roofs of Kingston, looking down on the people below with the biggest grin stretched across my face. _Okay wolf boy, I get why this is one of your favourite parts of the job._ I thought.

The city was still beautifully glowing, though nothing could compete with the view I had shared with Night Howler, the colours seemed much brighter with him, but it was still breath taking, rainbows of colour blurring together as I ran by. I was running so fast the city seemed to blend together, the wind whipping against my face causing tears to gather in my eyes and the lights to appear as orbs that danced around, but I didn't care. After a few more minutes I stopped on top of a building to wipe my eyes, looking around and finding myself on top of a building by the lake, I was pretty sure it was the hospital since there were a lot of ambulances down below. I watched the calm water, how it rippled lazily in the still night, and I watched the people below, the heroes who didn't wear masks. I puffed out my chest, proud to be one of the heroes of this city, and put my hands on my hips as I propped one foot up on the ledge of the building.

"Kingston I'm gonna protect you so hard! You can count on me!" I cheered happily, placing the end of my hammer on the roof of the building like I was planting a flag, doing my best to look heroic. After checking to make sure no one was really paying attention to me, I burst into laughter and fell back onto my butt. I was Kingston's new Hero. I was so proud to hold that title and I was going to do my best to honor that job. I may be a bit clumsy and forgetful, but I was going to do my best to take this job seriously and most likely have a little fun with it too. You have to love your job and have fun doing it in order to do it right.

* * *

 _So... I guess I'll tell you one thing about myself. I connect to Chat Noir on a emotional level. He's honestly the best character in MLACN, in my opinion, and people don't give the precious kitten enough credit._

 _#ShowChatSomeLove_

 _I've been posting more often since these are just rewritten versions. When I get to new chapters I'll let you know! I'm gonna do my best to post regularly, but being in grade 12 is a little stressful. Getting ready for college and trying not to die xD_

 _Also, fun fact, I don't live in Kingston xD_


	4. Partners

_I still don't own MLACN so just yeah... Here's another chapter! This is the last of the ones I have prewritten_

 _Enjoy~_

 _THIS IS THE LAST OF THE PREWRITTEN CHAPTERS SO NOW POSTS WILL BE LESS FREQUENT. SORRY XD_

 _THIRD PERSON POV_

* * *

 **Partners**

"She's gonna hate me… or at least punch me... I mean, not only did I hang up on her while she was running for her freaking life, but I wasn't even there when she got home to see if she was alright! What kind of friend am I?! Ugh…" Chaise flopped on his stomach, hitting his double mattress with a thud followed by the squeaking of his springs, "I'm gonna have to show up at her door tomorrow with coffee and sweets, but she's still gonna hold this against me I just know it... I'll ask her to do something and she'll be like "Remember that time you were a horrible friend?" and i wouldn't be able to say anything back...I should just send her a quick text… maybe that will calm her rage a little bit..." He mumbled into his mattress, digging his cell phone from his back pocket and lifting his head enough to see what he was typing.

 _C: Hey! Did you get home safe?! Me and the police rushed to the park in time to see you leaving with Night Howler! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got home. I was sure you'd be okay since you were with a superhero. Still… I'm really sorry I wasn't there. I'll make it up to you._

Chaise sighed, sending the message and throwing the phone onto the empty corner of his mattress. _That was convincing enough right?_ He thought to himself. He hated lying, it left a sickening feeling in his stomach, but it had to be done.

"You were, technically, there for her. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself my little pup." A gentle high pitched female voice called to him from across the room. Chaise turned his head onto its side to gaze out into his small room, his beige curtains were closed over his large window blocking any light from coming into his room from the outside, but his white moon shaped lights that hung around his room kept it quite bright. His room had nothing but his bed, a few anime and band merchandise like posters and figurines, a night stand next to his bed, a stand up dark oak closet, and his matching work desk. On his desk, if you looked in the right place on the shelves, one would be able to see a hidden little den among his manga books where a pair of glowing blue eyes were watching him . A creature emerged from the den, looking at him with a tilted head. It resembled a wolf that was no bigger than his palm, with a big head, little body, and long limbs. It had light grey fur with dark grey patches around its eyes, on its back, and on the tips of its little paws. A fluffy tail could be seen wagging behind it and its pointed canine ears twitched as it waited for a response. It sat at the entrance of the hidden den within the books, contently nibbling on a piece of jerky as it watched Chaise.

"I know Nanook… but she doesn't know that. I'm supposed to be her best friend you know. I'm the only one she has in the city right now... Though I don't even know why she decided to move here." He said, remembering how one day Aloisa suddenly told him she had wanted to move to Kingston. Of course he had been happy, he had never met anyone like Aloisa, being with her made him feel much more comfortable in his own skin, he felt relaxed and warm with her. Chaise buried his face into his mattress, groaning in the agony of his guilt. _I'm suppose to be there for her! Who else can be?!_ He internally screamed. He didn't even hear Nanook approach him, but he felt her nestling into his hair, removing his hair tie and softly playing with some strands.

"It's okay pup, I'm sure she'll forgive you. I have never seen a friendship like yours, very strange, goofy friends." she said giggling softly as she remembered how they bantered today even as his alter ego. She really was an interesting one, just like how Chaise had described.

Chaise sighed, his tense muscles beginning to relax from her playing with his hair, he always found it to be a soothing gesture that made him want to fall asleep. "We clicked right away you know… we got close so fast and soon bantering just became a normal thing for us. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Besides... It always makes her happy. She gets this amazing glint in her eyes, a playful, challenging look. You should see it." He said with a small smile playing on his lips as he imagined her smirking, hands on her hips, and she would look up to him with that defiant strong look. He remembered the first time they met, how she jokingly fawned over him, playing the role of Juvia perfectly. He didn't know what she was doing at first until he remembered he was dressed as Grey and began to play along with it. They stayed in character the whole day and after that they decided to have coffee together to exchange emails. They had stayed in the coffee shop for hours, she had dropped the Juvia act and talked freely as herself and it surprised him how drastically she changed. It was amazing and he was completely fascinated with her. That comic con ended up being the best one he had ever went to and she quickly became his best friend after emailing each other back and forth for months.

Nanook suddenly stopped playing with his hair which dragged him out of his memories, rolling his head to the side like doing so would somehow make him able to see the Kwami on his head, "Nanook why'd you stop?" he asked. Sitting up, he watched her float from his hair over to his window and disappearing behind his beige curtains. He followed her, opening his curtains to stare out into the city from his second floor room. He lived over a restaurant, which his father ran with his help. His mother left them when he was seven, she didn't die, she just left with another man leaving Chaise's father alone with a restaurant to run and a son to raise, but he did a great job at both. His father was a tall strong man who was very kind, but he didn't talk much and didn't agree with a lot of Chaise's hobbies and interests.

"I sense another Miraculous... " Nanook said softly, her small paw resting on the cold pane of glass as she looked up at the rooftops with knowing eyes. Nanook was the wolf Kwami, a very wise creature known for its strategies and guidance. Chaise frowned, his eyes narrowing at the buildings like he'd somehow see the wielder without the night vision his suit provided.

"Do you think it's Black Moth?" he asked, his voice becoming deep and protective as he stepped closer to Nanook. He drew one of the curtains closed slightly, hiding Nanook from sight as he watched the roofs. The wolf kawmi smiled at her protective charge, though Chaise couldn't see it, and she decided that it would be more interesting not to tell her chosen who it was that she had sensed. She had to have a little fun sometimes.

"I know not, but I think Night Howler should take a look." she said, trying to sound as innocent as possible as her clasped her paws behind her back and looked up at him with an coy smile, which only earned her a cautious look from her chosen.

"Oh...Kay." He said slowly, gathering his loose brown hair in his hands and tying it back, then pulling up his sleeve to reveal his bracelet with a wolves mouth clamped around a moon like charm, he wouldn't go anywhere without his Miraculous. "Nanook, Fangs out!" he called, watching as his Kwami was sucked into the circular charm on his wrist. He smirked as he began to make strong gestures, pounding his fist on his chest making a silver light pulse over his body and forming his suit. He punched the air, silver light bursting and forming his claw tipped gloves, then ran both hands back over his hair and behind him making his grey mask, ears and tail form. After one last burst of silver light, Chaise ending his transformation with an Inuyasha inspired crouched pose with his claws poised for striking. Night Howler stood, hands on his hips and a confused expression on his face. He knew his Kwami had the gift of sight and knowledge so of course she knew who was out there after taking a single look, but he wondered why she wouldn't tell him who exactly she saw.

"Oh well, I'm not gonna find out by standing here thinking about it..." He said with a sigh, He turned off the lights in his room and piled pillows under his covers to make it look like he was asleep. Then, after throwing open his window and looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled his staff from his back and dived out the window and dug his claws into the smooth metal of a lamp post. Night Howler climbed to the top of the lamp post, perching on top of it for a few moments so he could sniff out the new miraculous wielder, then standing. "Ready or not, here I come~" he said playfully, leaping across the lamp posts to his destination.

…

 _ALOISA'S POV_

I stuck my tongue out in concentration, my eyebrows furrowing as I focused on the movements of my arms and legs. I had been standing on the rooftop of the hospital for quite awhile now, twirling my hammer around my limbs and trying to get used to the weight. I didn't want to wait until I was in the middle of a battle to figure out how to even use my weapon, that was just plain unprofessional. I found that, if I allowed the hammer to guide me instead of fighting with the flow and forcing it to do what I wanted, the hammer would feel lighter and it would move a lot more smoothly, practically spinning itself around in my hands. I began to smile, watching as I twirled the hammer with such speed that it created a shield of sorts, "Oh this is so awesome." I said dreamily, spinning around as I swirled my hammer around my torso, then arms, before throwing it up into the air. I had my hands out and ready to catch it, waiting with a small smile, but I got distracted by a voice.

"Who are you?" a deep voice demanded firmly, it was tense and sounded ready for a fight. I had jumped slightly and looked over my shoulder to see where the voice came from, smiling sheepishly as I saw Night Howler behind me in a fighting position, his staff at the ready. I wasn't used to those green eyes looking so fierce, it made me nervous and distracted me enough that when my hammer landed in my hands it caught me off guard and dragged me down to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch…" I winced with my forehead on the ground and my arms stretched out, both hands gripping my hammer. My clip on ram's tail wiggled as my rear was stuck up in the air. A few seconds passed before I heard Night Howler burst into laughter, it was deep and warm, causing me to blush from embarrassment and pout as I pushed myself off the ground and back onto my feet. I watched him, doubled over in laughter with his eyes squeezed shut, his laughter was contagious because soon I was laughing along with him, "Wow!... I really made the perfect first impression didn't I?!… You must think I'm a fool!" I said between my fits of laughter.

Night Howler shook his head and wiped the tears of his laughter with the back of his hand, reaching back and putting his staff back in its strap as he looked me up and down. I hid a smirk as I faked a gasp and covered myself with my hammer and my hands, "What a pervy wolf you are!" I said making him look nervous and look away, waving his hands in front of him.

"N-no no no no! I wasn't looking at you in that way!" He said quickly.

"So, what? Are you thinking about eating me?! How villainous! I thought you were a hero!" I said, continuing with my little joke.

"N-No no no! N-no I would never! R-really!" He said, his breathing getting heavier and making him look like he was going to have a panic attack, so I just had to end my little joke. Poor wolf boy.

"Calm down!" I laughed and shook my head at him, "I'm just pulling your leg." I said, swinging my hammer up onto my shoulder to rest it casually. _That's right, I made myself look like a fool, but I also made you look like a fool so we're even._ I thought.

Night Howler was silent for a few moments before he let out a relieved sigh, "I can't believe I was worried about you being dangerous." He said with a sigh, slapping his hand against his face as he took a few steps back and sat on the ledge of the roof.

I frowned as I looked at him, raising an eyebrow slightly as I started twirling the hammer easily in my hands and around my body which earned me a look of surprise from Night Howler. _That's right, don't underestimate me wolf boy. I'm not just a jokester, I can be dangerous too._ I thought, stopping my movements, then giving him my best playful pout, "Are you trying to say I'm weak?" I asked, faking a few sniffles as I held my hammer close to my chest, almost hugging it like a child would a stuffed bear.

Night Howler's eyes went wide as he stood up and began shaking his hands frantically, "No no no! That's not- I mean you're not- I didn't mean-" he stumbled over his words, looking like a deer caught in headlights as he poked his index fingers together. _Maybe that was too much.. he's not like Chaise, he doesn't know when I'm joking, but he was much better at this whole playful thing around Aloisa_ _._ I thought, though his cute babbling was amusing me. He finally stopped his garble of words when he heard me laughing. I was bent over, holding my hammer tightly for support, as I laughed my horns off. Figuratively. I just couldn't help it since he was being so unlike how he was around me before in my civilian form, as Aloisa he was trying to look cool and heroic, but like this he seemed like his act was down. It was like he was more comfortable around a fellow superhero.

"Ahahahah… Calm down! I'm not actually upset silly. I was just messing with you, besides… I know I can kick your butt and that's all that matters." My laughter calmed down as I placed one hand on my hip and beamed at him, "Not that I would though. I'm meant to be your sidekick, your trusty shield." I gestured to myself then bowed dramatically like a knight addressing his commander.

Night Howler looked confused, the corner of his lips turned down in a thoughtful frown. He didn't seem to like that I called myself a shield, but he didn't comment on it. All he did was shake his head, his little inner conversation with himself seeming to be over now as he placed his hands firmly on his hips. He looked at me more closely now, I hadn't once broken eye contact with him and wore a proud smile on my lips, to show I was serious. My feet were placed firmly on the ground, head held high. He gave me a little nod, like he was agreeing with something. "You're gonna be my partner huh? What's your name? What do you do?" he asked, looking very curious.

I felt my smile droop a bit, _Oh chocolate chunk! I don't have a name... Sugar... A name... A name… Uhm ...Ram! no no that's too plain.. Ramu is ram in Japanese… I mean that sounds cute right? Not too much like a hopeless Otaku? Ramu what though? Something that has a ring to it… something nice to hear… little Ramu? Wow, five year old much? Oh! I'm half French so maybe something in french! I mean Chat made it sound cool so why couldn't I? Okay… sugar... I only know colours in french..._ "Ramu Blanche…" I muttered out loud without even thinking, but immediately liking the ring to it. I felt my face beginning to light up, my smile growing wide as I repeated the name louder for Night Howler. "My name is Ramu Blanche. My Kwami said I'm a protector and my power is called Wooly protection, but I don't know what it does yet. " I said proudly, I was still a little confused about some of the details of my powers, including as to how a clip on tail could wag like mine.

Night Howler raised an eyebrow, "Ramu? I think you're pronouncing ram wrong." He said looking playfully at me.

I huffed and stomped my hoof like boot as I crossed my arms, "No I did not miss-pronounce it. Ramu is just how they say it in japanese... I like anime okay? Don't judge me." I said pouting a bit. _He's making fun of me, great, he probably thinks I'm such a loser._ I had thought.

Night Howler, on the other hand, just smiled and outstretched his hand to me, "Normal people might think you're some weird Otaku, but I know that it's wrong for an Otaku to judge another Otaku. Don't change it thought, Ramu Blanche. It's got a really nice ring to it." He said with a big comforting smile that made me sigh a little in relief. "It's a pleasure to meet you by the way. My name is Night Howler, the wolf, and my power is Hunters Instincts. I can see the future essentially. Not a lot, but enough to get the fight over with." he said.

I smirked as I took his hand, giving it a firm shake as I held our eye contact. _These eyes… they're so relaxing… like Chaise… If he's like Chaise then I'll be happy, we'll get along._ We let go of each other's hands, though still kept our eyes locked on each other, then I took a step back from Night Howler as I twirled my hammer casually, "Well… it's getting pretty late. I only came out to see how I look in wool." I said with a wink.

Night Howler shook his head and gave a light chuckle, "Well, though I liked being a lone wolf, I guess it's nice to have a partner. My suggestion is that you get a news alert app for Kingston on your phone in civilian form. It helps a lot, trust me. But your Kwami should alert you of danger, soon you'll be able to sense things too." He said as he hopped up onto the ledge of the building, "It was cool meeting you. See ya next time the city's being terrorized!" he called with a little salute before falling back off the building. I watched, for the second time that day as Night Howler raced away into the night, only faintly illuminated by the lights of the city while he jumped off cars and lamp posts, flipping and spinning to show off, and quickly disappearing into the distance.

I smirked widely and shook my head, "What a little show off." I said with a light giggle, twirling my hammer around my hand before grasping it firmly and sighed, "If I didn't have school tomorrow I'd stay out later." I said, looking longingly at the city, then I bounded off the roof towards home.

…

I somersaulted into my apartment, landing on the tips of my toes, or hooves, with my arms spread wide. "Horns off." I said reluctantly, though my smile never leaving my face. My transformation dropped as I stayed in my landing position, head held high, then Vic watched as I bowed to each side of the room like a gymnast. Vic rolled his eyes at my antics, lazily floating over to one of my boxes where he rested his tired little body.

I flopped back on my mattress, stretching my arms above my head and letting out a satisfied sigh, "Ah that was amazing! It felt so good to be out there! I felt so free and confident! I never ever want to stop doing that! That's it! It's my new addiction!" I said happily, rolling onto my side to peer at my Kwami who was sat on a box labelled 'Random Stuff' which was basically everything off my shelves back in my old room.

Vic yawned and gently patted the wool around his neck with one of his hooves, "You're annoying and a little too carefree, but I must admit you're a natural. Not many of my chosen learn how to weild the hammer that quickly. Now get me some food Lamb. I need to recharge." He said with a huff, narrowing his piercing grey eyes at me.

I sighed, rolling myself right off my mattress and hitting the hardwood floor with a thud. I groaned to express my annoyance of having to move after I had just gotten comfy, then I pushed myself off the ground and onto all fours. "I don't really have much, that includes macaroons sorry, but I have left over sugar cookies from lunch." I said as I crawled my way over to my shoulder bag and pulled out a small green baggy tied with a black ribbon.

Vic gave me an annoyed look, crossing his little arms and turning his head to glare at the wall, "I'll let it slide this once, but next time you better be providing me with macaroons or I won't be transforming you."

"You got it grumpy hooves." I said in a light playful tone, sticking my tongue out at him and placing the bag of cookies on the box with my cranky Kwami. "I'm gonna have a shower and go to bed, make yourself comfy anywhere." I then gave him a salute, grabbing a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, along with my towel, before heading to my itty bitty bathroom.

As I was waiting for the water to heat up, because it was one of those stupid showers that likes to take forever, I decided to check my phone. I had a missed call, which I guessed was from a telemarketer since it was an unknown number, and a text from Chaise. I was still a little upset with him since he hung up on me while I being chased by a crazy person who could have changed me into a creepy doll, but after I read his text I decided to forgive him a little. Just a little. I tiny little bit.

 _A: I'm fine thanks to wolf boy, it was sweet of you to be running around the city looking for me though :P So I'll consider forgiving you. IF you bring me some macaroons tomorrow. Deal?_

I sent the text and felt the water as I waited for his reply. What I liked about him was that he was quick to reply whether it be calls, texts, or random memes I'd email him. So I wasn't surprised when my phone beeped with a new message only a minute later.

 _C: You got it! Poor sleeping beauty must be traumatized from the experience. Want me to come over in case you have a nightmare? ;)_

I sighed and slapped my hand against my face, dragging it down its length and groaning. It never ceased to amaze me how he could switch from being considerate and kind to a goof in a split second. Though, I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me smile. I shook my head, smiling as I rolled my eyes at my phone.

 _A: Men and their hormones. Anyways, I'm getting ready for bed now you goof, so Nighty night. Don't let the Akuma bite :P_

 _C: That's not even funny. Those Akuma are creepy. Somehow I think I'm more likely to have a nightmare than you x.x_

 _A: You dress like a punk, but you're just a scardy cat._

 _C: Shut up and go to bed._

 _A: Wow someone doesn't want to be forgiven._

 _C: I take it back :'( Sweet dreams!_

 _A: Yeah yeah xD_

I shook my head, placing my phone down on top of my discarded clothes, then stepped into the shower. I liked hot showers, they were comfortable and made me feel warm and clean, but this shower was horrible, cheap and broke. It was lukewarm at best, with very weak pressure, which made me rush to get out. _I wish I had rented a better apartment._

…

When I left my bathroom, towel around my head and now dressed in a pair of loose shorts and a baggy shirt, I found Vic asleep on my pillow. I honestly didn't have the heart to move him considering he looked very cute in his sleep, especially since it meant he couldn't talk or glare at me, so instead I carefully laid on the other side of the mattress without a pillow and bundled in my many blankets. I dared to move my hand over to the little God and gently pet the top of his head with my finger, surprised when he actually nuzzled against my finger.

I smiled, my heavy eyelids now half closed and sleep beginning to make my body heavy, "You may be grumpy and mean… but I'm glad you're here. Thanks to you my whole life is changing. I have my best friend, you and a new partner. I've never been...so...ha...ppy." My eyes closed and my hand dropped to rest next to the tiny Kwami.

THIRD PERSON POV

Vicc opened his big grey eyes to gaze fondly at his chosen, "Geez… it's getting hard to find you annoying. Doesn't mean I won't stop trying though." Vic said to himself, a small smile appearing on his face as he snuggled up against her hand, "Goodnight little Lamb."

* * *

 _So... what do you guys think so far?_

 _Just to point out, Aloisa is nothing like myself. She's who I want to be though, sassy and comfortable in my own skin ^-^_

 _Anything you guys would like to see in this story? I'm open to suggestions._

 _Also, GRAMMAR POLICE IS WELCOME._

 _I had writing errors, so please feel free to correct me. Honestly. Do it. As long as you aren't writing it like really angrily. That's not nice xD_

 _Well... hope you're enjoying the re-write! I like it much better :3_


	5. A Visitor

_I do not own Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, its concept, or characters. Just saying._

 _Also I have no idea how long this story is gonna be, I'm kinda making it up while I go, though all the geographical stuff is real. Like the apartment where Aloisa lives is real. I like to be accurate._

 _Does anyone read Author notes?_

 _ALOISA'S POV_

* * *

 **A Visitor**

I woke to my buzzer going off like crazy, piercing the silence of my room. I flew out of my bed in a panic, landing flat on my face on the floor with my legs still tangled within my many blankets. I groaned loudly in annoyance, which my Kwami gladly joined in on since he was woken up as well, then kicked my legs to get them free of my covers. After an embarrassing amount of time struggling with my blankets, I finally managed to get my legs free which flopped onto the ground with the rest of my body. The buzzer was silent for a few moments, making me sigh happily and relax my tense muscles, my head lulling to the side as I snuggled against the cold hardwood. I was easing back into the world of dreams, my eyelids heavy from my lack of sleep so I found it much, much easier to just close them rather than force them open.

I was just about to drift off again, comfortable despite being on the chilled floor and completely relaxed, but another spam of buzzing went off forcing my eyes to snap open. "Just turn the stupid thing of already! Stop counting sheep!" Vicc yelled at me, completely annoyed that he was woken up from a sound sleep. He was going to be in a foul mood all day, I just knew it.

"Alright...alright.." I mumbled into the hardwood floor, slowly pushing myself up to sit on my knees and stretch my arms high above my head. I let out a yawn loud enough to rival a lions, then wobbled to my feet all the while the buzzer was beginning to sound like the Fairy Tail theme song. "I should have known…." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I walked to the buzzer and simply pressed the button to let the only person it could be up, unlocking my door, then collapsing face first onto my bed.

"That kid is probably more annoying than you. Probably." Vicc huffed as he floated away to hide in one of my boxes, most likely one of my clothing ones since they'd be nice and warm, and managed to hide himself away just as the door flung open.

"Aloisa! You're gonna be late for school!" Chaise called as he marched into my apartment holding a brown cardboard tray with coffees, and a bag of sweets from the nearby bakery. He was dressed in a long sleeve black v-neck shirt with tighter fitting blue jeans and a pair of brown leather boots. His hair was tied back into it's usual ponytail, but a few strands seemed to have escaped the tie since they were hanging loosely in his face. He sighed when he saw me spread out on my bed, putting the tray down on the nearest box then dropping his shoulder bag by the door with mine. "You better get up or I'll jump on you." He warned, rolling up his sleeves.

I groaned in response, covering my face with a pillow and using it to block out all noise. I guessed Chaise took that as a no because next thing I knew he was flopping on top of me and sighing in content like I was the comfiest thing in the world. "You're fudging heavy!" I coughed out as I began to squirm underneath him.

"You better get up by the count of three or I'm gonna start tickling." He warned in a playful tone, I imagined there was a huge amused smirk on his face since I couldn't actually see him with a pillow on my face.

"I can't move! You're not even giving me the chance to get up!" I argued, wiggling more to try and get out from under him and escape before he started his tickling assault.

"One..." He began as I pushing on his chest with all the strength my tired body could muster, but it was like the jerk was holding himself down, I couldn't even get him to budge an inch. "Two..." I started kicking my legs and hitting him on his shoulders, but he just wouldn't budge. "Three!" he called with the biggest grin on his face while I let out a shriek, waiting for the torture to begin, but then he suddenly rolled off of me and started laughing, "That look on your face was priceless! I wish I took a picture!" he said looking thoroughly entertained by my embarrassment.

"That's it. I officially hate you." I said, crossing my arms and sticking my bottom lip out in a pout.

"No you love me because I brought you coffee and macaroons." He said, turning onto his side to look at me. He was wearing a less playful look then, this one looked more apologetic. _He still feels guilty about last night.._ I thought, smiling at him and rolling my eyes fondly at him.

"Okay, I guess I **have** to love you." I said, sitting up and stretching my arms above my head before getting to my feet.

"Not to rush you, but we're gonna be late for school." He said, looking at the bracelet on his wrist like it was a watch while he laid causally on his side on my bed. I panicked, though only slightly, at the reminder as I began to rush around the room. Digging in my box of clothes and apologizing quietly to Vicc for disturbing him again, then running to the bathroom to get ready. Before we left Vicc had slipped into my shoulder bag and began munching on the macaroons Chaise had brought, little glutton couldn't even wait until he actually needed them.

...

We had somehow made it to school on time with even ten minutes to spare, how we managed that? I have no idea, must have been Chaise's luck. It definitely wasn't my rotten luck. The day was uneventful, filled with extremely boring classes and playing catch up so I didn't fail my last year of high school. Chaise had been helping me a lot, even giving me one on one lessons on what I've missed to help me catch up. I called him a jerk a lot and I'm wasn't wrong in saying so, but he can be very kind and a very good teacher. By the time the school day was done I had caught up on English which is the easiest class to catch up on. Easy assignments and material so it was good to start with. Now I only had Law, Physics, and Psychology to catch up with. Fun right?

Chaise had decided to walk me home at the end of the day, and when I say walk me home I mean ride the bus with me so I didn't get lost and attacked by an Akuma again like last night. _Good times._ I could tell Chaise still felt guilty about that whole thing, so I ended up saying something during our otherwise silent bus ride.

"Hey Chaise.. You know I'm not mad about yesterday right?" I asked, looking away from the window I had been staring out of to look at him. He just sat there for a few minutes, his mouth slightly open in surprise, then he smiled and rested his arm on the back of his chair.

"You know I'm still not gonna stop trying to make it up to you right? I'm gonna bring you a coffee every morning this week as an apology." He said in a playful tone, but I knew him. His shoulders were tense and his smile looked stiff which showed he was being completely serious, but I've learned that it's best to joke around with him to help him feel better. It relaxes him.

"Just coffee? My that's not much of an apology is it?" I asked in a joking manner with a playful smirk, though I was hoping that wouldn't have the opposite effect I was aiming for. Lucky it did the trick, his shoulders visibly relaxed and he smiled more as he tapped his bottom lip in thought.

"Hmmm... how about I throw in some sweets to sweeten the deal?" He asked with a wide, proud, grin growing on his face.

I couldn't help but giggle at his pun and how adorably sincere he was being in his own way, "Make is macaroons and consider yourself forgiven." I said, poking his forehead playfully.

"Done!" He said eagerly, then blushed and cleared his throat, moving back in his seat in a more lounging position, "I mean, cool." He said, trying to look casual. I erupted into laughter at that, bending over in my seat and holding my stomach. I'm pretty sure I got some strange looks from the other passengers, but I didn't really care at the time. I thought that the fact he was trying to act cool around me was funny, absolutely ridiculous. _He is such an adorable little dork._ I had though, looking at him through the tears of laughter in my eyes, then looking away with a fond shake of my head.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, his eyebrow raised with a confused look on his face as he leaned towards me and felt my forhead, "Are you finally losing your sanity or something?"

I snorted, yes actually snorted, and shook my head as I wiped at my teary eyes, "No, not yet." I said, then thought for a moment and smirked, "I just thought of something really funny is all. You know how my head works, random all the time."

Chaise studied me for a moment, then frowned seeing how I didn't tell him what was funny, "Well? Are you gonna share with the class?" He asked, gesturing to himself.

My smirk grew wider as I shook my head at him and turned my head to look out the window again, "Nope!" I said, popping the p with an amused look on my face. I could see Chaise's face in the mirror, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat with his lip stuck out in a pout. I had to cover my mouth with my hand as casually as possible to stop myself from having another laughing fit.

...

"Come onnnnn~ just tell me already! You know not knowing is going to kill me! That's murder Aloisa! Murder! What was so funny?!" Chaise whined as we walked up to my apartment, he had been bugging me the rest of the bus ride and still hadn't given up. He was persistent, I'll give him that, but he was also getting really annoying. Like really, really annoying. I caved, but only to make him stop asking.

"I was laughing at you trying to be cool! Geeeeeeeezzzzzz! You just don't give up!" I said, slapping a hand to my face and rubbing the annoyance away while Chaise stood straight and started thinking.

"Trying to be cool?" He asked, looking heavily confused as to what I meant.

I shook my head and smiled, buzzing myself in and heading to the elevator to lazily take it to the third floor, looking over my shoulder at Chaise, "If you don't know what I mean then you won't get it." I said, which made him sigh, but he seemed to accept that.

"Alright Alright. I'll stop bugging you about it then." He said entering the elevator with me. We stood there for a few seconds as I stared at Chaise, the elevator doors still open to the lobby. When he finally noticed we weren't going anywhere he gave me a questioning look which I returned to him.

"So... You're just inviting yourself over to my apartment huh?" I asked, though in a friendly, joking around, manner.

He smirked and pressed the third floor button again as well as the "close door" button, "Well yeah, I'm your best friend. I don't have to tell you I'm coming over. I just come over. Besides I'm already here and I don't have a shift at the restaurant until later."

I sighed and leaned back on the back wall of the elevator, "Fine fine, but there's nothing to do at my apartment. I haven't unpacked and I don't even have a TV."

Chaise shrugged and leaned on the wall next to me, bumping my shoulder playfully, "You have your 3DS don't you? We can play Pokemon together and I can kick your team's butt." He said playfully, that smug smile of his forming on his face.

I laughed at that and poked his shoulder in a half hearted attempt to push him away from me, "In your dreams. My team will beat yours any day." I said, placing my hands on my hips and looking defiantly up at him. He gave me a weird look then, his smile got much more gentle and his eyes big, looking at me ... affectionately? But then that look was gone as he flicked my nose and laughed.

He cocked his hip and place a hand on it, giving me a big smirk as he moved some free strands of hair out of his face, "You're so on." He said, accepting my challenge.

The elevator stopped and both of us marched out, hurrying to my apartment so we could get the Pokemon battle started and prove who was better. I had my key out, ready to unlock the door and fling it open then make a mad dash for my games box to get my 3DS, but when I went to unlock my door I found that it was already unlocked. _Maybe it's actually a robber this time._ I had though, looking to Chaise and gesturing to my door, then a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded, a serious expression settling onto his face as I slowly turned the handle. I threw open the door quickly, not giving the possible robber any time to prepare him or herself, that and I hated suspense.

Chaise moved in front of me protectively, which I honestly found a little sweet, but it really wasn't needed. I mean I could take care of myself with or without my new super powers. Not that he knew that though. "What the.. Did you get new furniture?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to look at me. I gave him a confused look, getting on my tip toes and putting my hands on his shoulder to look over him. _Geez, He's like a fudging tree compared to me! I'm an ant living in a tree world._

He wasn't wrong, there was indeed new furniture in my apartment. A nice big midnight blue sofa, with six plush black pillows that had the characters Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Gajeel, Levi, and Juvia printed on them. My Ghibli studio's posters from my boxes were all hung up and framed as well as many of my photographs with friends from back home. There was a nice big flat screen TV hung up on the wall across from the sofa with a stand underneath it that had my PS3 set up as well as a new DVD player. Closer to the bathroom there was a stand up wardrobe where I guessed my clothes were since I couldn't see any boxes. After pushing Chaise out of the way and stepping through the door I found there was a little kitchen set up on the wall by the door, complete with a small fridge, electric stove, sink, counter, and a microwave. It was all entirely new, besides a few decorations that had been in my boxes, but I wouldn't have been able to afford any of it. I brought money with me from home, but not this much.

"Who..?" I began, looking dazed at the new furniture until I heard my balcony door slide open. I swear my neck cracked from how fast I turned my head, staring at the person responsible for all this. Emerging from the balcony was a tall, in shape ,man dressed in a stiff dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants with expensive looking black shoes. His black hair was neatly combed, his blue eyes were a mix of many blues giving it depth, and he was smiling at me proudly. I sighed at the sight of him, crossing my arms and looking away with displeasure.

Chaise, having seen my reaction, looked at me with a concerned expression, "Do you know him? Is he an ex boyfriend or something?" He tried to joke which made me give a quick, forced laugh to make him feel better.

"No... He's just.." I started, but was cut off by the man as he approached us, friendly waving.

"I'm her brother from another mother!" He said cheerfully, betraying the serious working man image he had portrayed.

"More like a stalker." I said, sticking my tongue out at him stubbornly. He laughed at my childishness and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Just be happy it was me who found you and not dad! By the way, your place looked like a dump so I fixed it." He said, nuzzling my hair affectionately. "I didn't tell dad you're here... I promise. I would never.." He whispered softly to me.

I was trying to be mad at him, I really was. Not only did he stalk me, but he also broke into my apartment. So that gives me the right to be mad, right? But he also bought me new furniture, he made sure I had everything I needed, and he said he was going to keep my secret. So I just couldn't be mad at him, giving in and hugging him back tightly. He may only be my half brother, but he was the only family I had that I could say for certain that I loved and trusted. He's always been there for me and accepted me, something I had never gotten from the rest of my family including my father. He was what I had regretted leaving, but he found me anyways and for that I was grateful.

"I'm happy to see you Kurtis... But how did you find me?" I asked, moving back slightly in our embrace to give him a questioning look.

"You didn't clear your search history for one. Don't worry, I did it for you." He said with a smile, letting go of me as we both laughed about my forgetfulness. Kurtis then put his hands on his hips and looked to Chaise, clearing his throat. "So... Is this your boyfriend?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

My face went a little pink from embarrassment as I shook my head, opening my mouth to answer quickly, but Chaise beat me to the punch. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, leaning back slightly and trying to look casual, but his face was pink too, "Naw, I'm her best friend. My names Chaise Honiahaka, nice to meet you. Though, Aloisa has never mentioned her brother. Or any of her family now that I think about it." He said giving me a questioning look which made me look away. I felt ashamed, he was my best friend yet I hid so much from him. _What a great friend I am..._

Kurtis gasped and looked at me, looking like I had just shot him in the chest, "I understand not talking about Dad, but me? Your favourite brother?" He said, sniffling and wiping away a fake tear. See where I get it from?

I smiled fondly at my brother and rolled my eyes, "You're my only brother." I said then looked to Chaise and motioned to the couch, "Can our Pokemon battle wait? I think we should talk."

* * *

 _Ooooo look! A completely new chapter! And I didn't take five months to write it!_

 _The next chapter might take me awhile though. Today was my first day back at school after the break and they decided to pile projects on me. They're all worth 100 marks and I'm super stressed out about it, so I decided to finish this chapter then focus on school for a bit._

 _Please comment and let me know if you guys are liking it at all. I would really love the feed back._

 _Am I making a lot of mistakes? Am I doing good? Is there spelling errors? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Is the story going too quick or slow? Do you ship Chaise and Aloisa? Ship names?_

 _Also if anyone has any ideas for side characters I wouldn't mind adding them with credit to you of course._

 _Author fact of the day: I loveeee Ghibli Studios. They're my addiction. Kaonashi (Aka No Face from spirited away) is my baby3_

 _Well that's all for these author notes._

 _Hope you're enjoying~ Byyyeeee_


	6. Aloisa Fortescue

_Hey so... I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long I was busy with projects, exams, stress, stress, stress._

 _But that's all over now! I now have the easiest semester ever! Music and Computers, Leadership, Music, Spare~_

 _It's a great way to end my grade 12 year! No more stress and a lot less work!_

 _That means, hopefully, I'll be able to get chapters out more regularly._

 _Again I do not own MLBACN or any of it's characters, I just really love the show and the concept._

 _Also, let me know if you guys want the next chapter to be through Chaise's point of view. I'm debating it, I just want to know if anyone wants to know what the dweeb is thinking._

 _Okay, Chapter time!_

 _ALOISA'S POV_

* * *

 **Aloisa Fortescue**

My heart raced watching Chaise take a seat next to me on the couch, turning my body to face him with my back now to Kurtis as I twisted the sleeve of my sweater nervously. I felt so ashamed of myself for keeping so many secrets from my best friend and I was so scared that he'd be mad at me for it, but Chaise , being the kind adorable dork he was, was looking at me so gently, so calmly, it made my racing heart calm. With one look Chaise was able to soothe me, to let me know he wasn't mad at me, and I silently thanked him for that. I then took a deep breath, preparing myself to tell Chaise everything about me, my past, my family, and why I'm in Kingston.

"Okay... Okay.. I guess I should start from the beginning huh?" I asked nervously, making Chaise smile.

"I mean you could work backwards, or go in a random order, but I think starting at the beginning is a lot easier." He said in a playful tone which made me smile and relax.

"Okay... Well ..I was born in Ottawa. My mother, Melody Fortescue, died giving birth to me. My Father, Darius Fortescue, Is the CEO of one of the most successful bank in Ottawa and has always blamed me for my mothers death. He was very open about his hatred for me and so was the rest of my family. My Father has been married three times, first was Kurtis' mother who was an actor, then my mother, and now a woman named Chiara. You see... my father hated me, but he didn't abuse me. Instead he chose to ignore my existence , but still provided me with everything I needed." I explained, Chaise's expression a mix of being blown away and sympathetic.

"Father really values his portrayed media image, if the press found out he was abusing or neglecting a child it would be bad for business." Kurtis explained with a small frown. I nodded sadly and rubbed my arm awkwardly, I didn't want Chaise to start seeing me as a love deprived child, but that's how it seemed and how it was.

"Yeah.. But I could put up with my father ignoring me since I had Kurtis. He's only my step brother, but he always looked after me and loved me and I was happy with that, but when my father married Chiara... everything got a whole lot worse. So Chiara is a young woman, around 25, and my father is in his early forties. She's stuck up, egotistic, noisy, annoying, rude, and a gold digger. She saw me as a waste of money so she would always verbally abuse me and either tell me to leave or kill myself so I chose to run away from home. I had my own bank account so I took as much as I could that wouldn't alert my father of my intentions and got an apartment in Kingston. Why Kingston? Well it's one of the only cities that my father doesn't have a bank in. Also you live here so it was great to you know.. not be alone. It was a huge bonus." I said with a smile which made Chaise beam proudly.

"I was a deciding factor~ You came to Kingston cause you love meee~" He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him, but he wasn't really that far off. I did move to Kingston because I loved him as a friend, I had never had a best friend before him so the decision to move to Kingston was pretty easy.

"I guess I can let you believe that if it gets me out of trouble for not telling you all this earlier. I just.. I didn't want you to think differently of me." I said, looking to Kurtis who gave me an encouraging smile before Chaise pulled me into a tight hug and ruffled my hair roughly.

"I'm not maaaddd~ Don't worry about it. You're still sassy amazing Aloisa to me, just expect a lot more hugs." He said with a big smile, it was contagious. Soon me and Kurtis couldn't help but smile with him and I felt a lot better, it was like this huge weight was just lifted off my shoulders. I mean there was still a fist sized weight left since I had one last secret, but that will be a weight I will have to bear for a long time for Chaise's safety.

"I guessssss I can deal with more hugs." I whined in a joking way making Chaise laugh.

"You'll have to, you get no say in the matter." He said, his tongue poking out of his mouth.

Kurtis gasped and pulled me out of Chaise's arms and into his, hugging me protectively, " Are you planning on forcing my baby sister to engage in physical contact without her consent?! How lewd!" He said dramatically. I tried to hold back my giggles, forcing myself to look scared and bury my face in my brothers chest.

"Big brother! Save me!" I cried dramatically as Chaise looked wide eyed for a moment, but then he began to smirk.

"You cannot stop me from taking what is rightfully mine! Best friend hugs!" He declared, pulling me back towards him. Kurtis didn't resist at all causing Chaise to fall back with me letting out a extremely manly yelp. Let's just say I ended up on the ground where I laid laughing for what felt like hours.

...

It turns out Kurtis and Chaise got along really well which made me happy. They had the same dorky sense of humor and they both enjoyed embarrassing me by swapping stories about me. I was glad they were getting along, but did they really have to bond over my most embarrassing moments? Of course I also shared embarrassing stories about both of them, I had to get my payback somehow right? Eventually though our fun was cut short by the chime of Chaise's phone, he had got up rather quickly after peering at his phone. He looked flustered and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked between me and my brother.

"Ah sorry, I'm having loads of fun and it was real nice meeting you Kurtis, but my dad needs me to help at the restaurant so I gotta go." He said looking guilty. I was sad he was leaving too, but then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It wasn't Chaise so it could only mean one thing. An Akuma.

"That's okay Chaise! I get it. You got a jobbb~ and responsibilities~" I said teasingly making Chaise smirk and shake his head.

"Yeah I do, you should try it sometime freeloader!" He called as he headed for the door. I gasped and dramatically put a hand on my chest which only made him laugh more.

"I'll remember that Chaise!" I called as the door closed, then giggled to myself and looked to my brother who was giving me a 'I saw all of that' look. I smiled and shrugged to him as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Well baby sis, I better get back to Ottawa before dad realizes I'm gone. Give me your phone." He said and when I did it looked like he was typing something before he handed it back, "That's one of my phone numbers, one dad doesn't know about, so text me whenever you have a problem or you just want to talk to your favorite big brother!" He said happily, opening his arms to me which I quickly accepted.

"I will, just make sure you message me your work schedule so I know when to spam you with memes." I joked making him laugh and hug me tighter.

"I will graciously accept your memes, it'll make working in a bank just a little less soul sucking." He joked back, "Love ya Isa." He said softly, ruffling my hair with a huge grin on his face.

"Love ya Kurt." I replied, then I watched him leave. I watched the door for a good few minutes, making sure that he wasn't gonna come back in suddenly, the looking to my bag on the couch. "Vicc?" I called, causing the flap of my shoulder bag to flip open and reveal the grumpy creature.

"Do you expect me to be hiding all the time? Do you know how boring that gets?" He asked, crossing his little arms.

"We'll work something out later Vicc, there's an Akuma by the lake. You know what that means right?" I asked, a huge grin stretching onto my face from my excitement.

"Yeah yeah, just say it already will you?" He grumbled.

I bounced and lifted my chin proudly, "Vicc! HORNS ON!" I called excitedly and relinquished in the feeling of my transformation washing over my body. It made me feel so light, so carefree, so needed, so fluffy. "My first Akuma! I'm so excited!" I called, dashing out my balcony doors and jumping up to the roof of my building. I breathed in the fresh air as I took my hammer from my belt, watching it extend to it full length , "This Akuma won't even know what hit him... her... it?" I said semi-confidently.

...

The Akuma was wreaking havoc in Lake Ontario Park, which was a very popular park located right on the edge of the water. The actual Akuma was no where in sight, but people were screaming and fleeing as oceanic creatures made of actual water chased them around the park. Those who tried to leave the park got swallowed by the creatures, trapping them within the beasts stomachs. If you didn't know, that was very bad since the things were literally made of water. "Great, water themed Akuma next to an endless supply of water. This is gonna be fun." I said sarcastically as I jumped down from the lamp post I had been balanced on, slamming my hammer hard on one of the creatures head making it pop like a bubble and releasing a trapped female citizen. She coughed out water and gasped in air, giving me a thankful look as she slowly got to her feet and wobbled away.

"It's about time you showed up little lamb." I jumped and tripped over my own feet, I would have fallen flat on my face if Night Howler hadn't caught me. His arm was tightly secured around my waist, looking down at me with big worried green eyes, "Ah sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically, bringing me back onto my feet and taking a step away.

I sighed and gave him a half-hearted annoyed look as I straightened myself up, "Geez, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days if you keep sneaking up on me." I said, giving him a pouting look.

He smiled and put a hand on his hip, looking at me playfully, "Well maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings." He said in a teasing tone.

"You should really take your own advise." I answer as I slammed my hammer into the ground and launched myself over Night Howler, flipping, then bringing my hammer down on a water creature that was about to swallow Howler like the big bad wolf would a little pig. "Man, you were almost sea food." I joked making him huff and roll his eyes.

"Okay you proved your point." He said. moving swiftly to draw his staff and pressing the button to make it a bow, then rapidly firing an arrow at a water creature that had been creeping up on me.

"Touché Wolfy." I said, placing my hands on my hips and looking very amused, I liked the friendly teasing we had, how natural it was for us to work together.

"Alright, enough messing around. We have an Akuma to hunt down." He said and we both rushed off towards the sound of screaming civilians. It was pretty sad that that was the best way to track down an Akuma.

The Akuma in question was standing on the railing by the lake where she was continuously making sea creatures made of water. Her skin was a pale blue, like sea foam, her dress was a deep blue with green on the edges and flowed like water, and her light blue hair floated around her like she was underwater. "Come my darlings, we will teach these ignorant fools the importance and strength of sea life. They will learn not to pollute your waters the hard way!" She said, then threw her head back and cackled like the villain she was. _How generic..._ I had thought.

"You know there are probably better ways to get your message across without drowning people." Night Howler said, standing next to me and causally inspecting his claws.

I took from his example and leaned on my hammer, "Like starting a charity, making a website, protesting, or you know... anything but having giant water creatures attack people. There are so many options." I said casually.

Our comments seemed to infuriate the Akuma, her head turning so rapidly to face us that it looked like her neck was going to snap, _Ew that's a gross yet hilarious picture in my head. Imagine telling that story to someone? Oh I broke my neck because I was sooo angry at them I turned my head too fast...pffftt... It's pretty funny to me, I bet Chaise would have laughed at it too._ It's either the akuma was able to hear my little inner thoughts or she noticed I was trying not to laugh, doesn't matter though. All I know was she was really pissed... at me specifically. She glared at me with red eyes burning with the flames of her anger, so unlike the rest of her water theme attire, and her flowed hair began to swirl like it was going through a vortex "I am Marine Rescue! How dare you make fun of my cause!" She bellowed, causing her watery monsters to shake and tremble like jelly.

I felt a little guilty since I may or may not have made this fight a lot more difficult than it had to be, but when I looked to Night Howler he just urged me to continue. _I'm the bait..._ Was my first thought before a shark made of water charged at me. _Literally fish bait._ "Welp... time to go fishing!" I called and began to retreat as Marine Rescue and her entourage began to come after me like a horde of hungry piranha successfully taking all the attention off Wolf who was creeping up from behind.

A huge, what looked to be a more terrifying and larger version of a great white shark, was coming right at me. It's jaw wide showing of it's liquid fangs in perfect rows which is when I noticed something wrong so I began to look at the rest of the creatures, "Marine Rescue? You claim to know a lot about marine life correct?" I called as I used my hammer to flip over the exaggerated shark, landing and looking at the akuma with my hand on my hip.

She growled at me and motioned around her, "I am the MASTER of undersea creatures. I am their SAVIOR!" She snapped at me, her hair and dress flowing violently like crashing waves in a storm.

"Uh-huh... Then why is that Great white so abnormally big? Or all the fish for that matter. You're trying to bring awareness to other people about undersea life, yet you aren't even showing them the truth. Showing them these enhanced , frightening , creatures is only going to make them want to destroy it more. You aren't promoting marine life love, you're promoting marine life hate!" I expected her to get very defensove after that, but she just stood there with a little smirk on her face.

"And your hero career is about to end and your miraculous will be mine." The akuma said surprisingly calmly. By the time I caught on that something was wrong and looked up, it was too late. A a small water whale was descending on me with it's mouth wide open.

 _"_ When did you even make that thing? and how the hot fudge did I not notice it?!" I shrieked before being absorbed into the liquid creature, my cheeks puffed out like a squirrels, but instead of storing nuts I was storing precious air.

Night Howler stopped for a mere second, in a crouched position behind Marine Rescue, and stared at me with wide eyes. He mouthed something, maybe it was a "You'll be okay." or a "You're fine." but it seemed too short for that and his face didn't read worried, instead it looked like he was having a realization. Howler then shook his head and yelled something, probably his skill activation, I couldn't really hear from inside the water whale, then he pounced upon Marine Rescue. He snatched a "Save the sea life" pin that was hidden beneath a fold in her dress by her waist then he smashed it under his foot. The black moth fluttered out of the object before being trapped within Night Howlers claws who probably said something like , "Go back to being a disgusting normal moth.", then releasing it into the sky. It was the Miraculous Howl that released me from the water whale, just in time too since I was never very good at holding my breath for long.

I gasped for air still wet from the whale, sadly the Miraculous Howl didn't come with a dryer function, as Night Howler came running over to help me up. "Are you okay A- Ramu! Are you okay Ramu Blanche?" He asked, sounding a little nervous. I nodded and took deep breaths, holding onto him for support

"Welp, I'm not fish food so that's good right?" I joked, cracking Night Howlers serious expression and replacing it with a smile.

"Is it sad that this puts me in the mood sushi? Am I a bad person?" He asked looking amused.

I stopped and thought for a moment, "Sushi sound great, thanks for the meal idea." I said with a smirk, his miraculous beginning to beep then.

"And thank you for being amazing bait." He said punching my shoulder light, his smile widening when I returned the gesture.

"Got your back Jack." I said with a smirk making him fake gasp.

"How did you know my name?!" He eclaimed dramatically making me laugh more and shake my head, another beep.

"I know for a fact that that's not your name. You don't look like a Jack." I said.

He looked offended, "And now you're saying my name doesn't suit me? How mean." Another beep.

I laughed and shoved him lightly, "Okay okay, you could totally be a Jack if you tried hard enough. Now go! Before I find out who you really are." I said playfully, making him laugh.

"Okay okay, Peace out!" He called before running off and leaping onto the nearest building, then he was gone. I stood there smiling for just a few seconds before I headed home where I immediately called to order sushi. _Damn Wolf Boy making me crave sushi._

* * *

I decided to finish this chapter for one reason and one reason alone.

I HAVE A READER WHO REVIEWS AND STUFF!

THANK YOU LADYBUG02 FOR NOT ONLY READING MY STORY BUT REVIEWING IT TOO!

Reading your reviews honestly made my day so much better, especially since I've been really stressed and sad lately.

THANK YOU FOR BEING MY SUNSHINE!

AND THANK YOU TO ANYONE ELSE WHO READS MY STORY TOO! IT MEANS MORE THAN YOU THINK TO ME.

Also, ladybug02, I think you can't follow me because you're a guest. (It wouldn't allow me to message a guest user so I put it here instead xD)

Like I said I'm gonna try to post more regularly now, but don't hold that against me please. I'm trying my best to be a good writer that people enjoy.

Author Question of the day: Should I make a Chaise Chapter Next?


	7. Puzzle Pieces

_Hey look, I'm back with another chapter. You know I did say I was going to stick to a more regular schedule, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen. I only seem to write when I want to. I'm gonna say this, I usually don't finish stories, but having an actual fan makes me more motivated to continue._

 _I've been very frustrated lately thanks to college shit and my music and computers class._

 _Please tell me how the hell you make a Mozart- pop remix. Please. PLEASE. IT'S KILLING ME._

 _Yay for the sweet release of march break_

 _Anyways... New chapter._

 _CHAISE'S POV_

* * *

 **Puzzle Pieces**

After the battle with Marine Rescue I went straight home, not really out of choice, but out of instinct since I had been trying not to think at all. I climbed in carefully through my window, closed the curtains, then de-tranformed. Nanook went straight for her stash of jerky while I plopped myself down in my desk chair and stared up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were swirling around my head, puzzle pieces fitting perfectly, but I kept tearing them apart.

 _Aloisa has blue curly hair, Ramu Blanche has blue curly hair. Aloisa and Ramu have the same build, same humor, same interest in anime, and now they both substitute swear words with desserts. Could they be the same person? I mean they both showed up around the same time... or am I forcing Aloisa's image on Ramu? Do I just want it to be her so I'm searching for the similarities?_

"What are you thinking about pup?" Nanook asked me after she had finished her jerky, now sitting in front of me on my desk and combing through her tail with her claws.

"Why do I want Ramu Blanche to be Aloisa?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to look at Nanook.

She giggled at my question and shook her head, smiling enough to show her pointed canines, "Isn't it obvious?" She asked and paused, but when I didn't answer she continued, "You like her."

It took me a moment to process what she said, but when I did I practically flew out of my chair nearly knocking over my desk in the process. I could feel my cheeks heating up and no doubt turning crimson as I looked at her with an expression of disbelief, "Absolutely not! She's my best friend! I definitely do NOT have a huge crush on her." I denied, crossing my arms like a stubborn child and adding a stomp of my foot for good measure. Nanook sat quietly for a mere second before she burst into laughter.

"Oh sweety.. you can deny it to me all you want, but I know you have feelings for her." She said after her laughter had finally died down, wiping the tears brought on by her fit from her eyes then floated up to affectionately play with my hair. _Damn, I forgot she knows my weakness._ I thought before sitting back in my chair, arms still crossed.

"Okay.. yeah.. so what if I have a crush on my best friend. What does that have to do with Ramu Blanche? Am I forcing Aloisa's image on her?" I asked and was relieved when Nanook shook her head.

"No no, I see the similarities too, but I think it's a little too early to assume that it's Aloisa under the mask. Maybe you should do a little investigating? That would be the smartest move to make." She said while her little claws combed through my hair. It was incredibly soothing and made it much easier for me to think clearly.

"Okay.. So ... observe them both to find more proof to prove or disprove that they're the same person? I'm guessing the easier person to start with would be Aloisa since me and Ramu haven't established a way to communicate yet." I said, pulling out my phone to check the time.

"That would be smart pup." Nanook answered, finishing with her grooming and floating to sit back on my desk while rocked back and forth on my chair, thinking about my next move.

 _It's a school night... but maybe I can use the excuse to help her with homework and she'll let me sleep over. That would give me plenty of time to observe her and maybe, just maybe, I could sniff out her Kwami IF she has one._ I thought, my thumb hovering over Aloisa's picture in my contacts while I pondered my decision. _Best friends have sleepovers all the time... and the stigma on boy-girl sleepovers is diminished so it won't be weird right? I'm not doing this for impure reasons.. I just want to know who my partner is is all.. right? Yeah, this is fine. she won't think it's weird.._

I tapped on her picture, deciding to go with that plan, and sent her a quick, casual, text.

 _C: Heyy sorry for running off after learning your whole life story. I know it was quite rude, but I was thinking I could make it up to you by coming over tonight and helping you catch up on homework and lessons schools in the middle of the year. What do you think?_

I sat back in my chair, letting it lean back as far as it could go and holding my phone above my head as I waited for her to answer. It was then that I realized just what I was asking for. I was asking to spend the night not only at my best friends place, but to spend the night at my crush's apartment. _I'd get to see her pajamas and her sleeping face and I'd get to wake up and make her breakfast like we were a couple and maybe she'd fall for me and ask me to sleep over more and.. and.. and_ ... My thoughts were interrupted by the Fairy Tail opening Snow Fairy playing off of my phone, notifying me that I had received a message from Aloisa.

 _A: Hey that's not entirely my fault!... And are you asking me to have a sleepover? If so you better be bringing snacks and movies :)_

"Oh god she said yes!" I panicked, jumping to my feet , which caused my phone to drop to the ground, and practically running around my room, "Nanook what should I do?! I didn't think this through and now I'm going to be sleeping over at Aloisa's place!"

Nanook smiled at me and covered her mouth for a second, obviously trying not to laugh at my freak out, "First, reply to her text and say you're on the way. Then pack and tell your dad you're going out for the night, then go to her place. It's simple pup. Just relax. This is Aloisa, your best friend." She said in a calming tone which actually worked to calm me. She always seemed to know just what to say to rationalize the situation and make it easier to cope with.

"Okay okay.. text, pack, tell dad, go. Got it." I said, picking my phone up off the ground.

 _C: I'll be over soon with notes, homework, snacks and movies. See ya soon._

I then began to move around the room and pack what I would need; Pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, deodorant, toothbrush, brush, extra ponytail, and a few movies from my collection including Aloisa's favorite horror movie Mama and her favourite Ghibli movie Spirited Away, all that was left to do was to pick up snacks on the way over.

"Hey dad!" I called as I exited my room, Nanook hidden within my school bag, "I'm going to a friends house for the night! Make sure you text me if you need help at the restaurant tomorrow!" I called.

"Alright!" Was the simple response I received. Most parents wouldn't let their child go to a friends house during the week, but my dad trusted me. In his eyes I was already an adult and could make my own decisions. As long as I didn't wind up in jail he was happy, so I left the house and headed off for Aloisa's apartment building.

...

"Nanook do you think I bought enough?" I asked, walking up the stairs of Aloisa's building as I looked in the bag of goodies I bought.

"I don't know pup, what did you get?" She asked from within her hiding place in my school bag. I put in a whole secret pocket for her to make sure no one found her, it was complete with comfy fabric for her to relax on and a stash of jerky for her to snack on.

"Well I have Mini Eggs, Kit Kat bars, salt and vinegar chips, Smart Pop white cheddar popcorn, macaroons, and a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew." I listed out, stopping on Aloisa's floor still within the stairwell.

"It sounds like you two are going to have stomach aches... Did Aloisa request the macaroons?" She asked curiously, poking her little head out of my bag.

"Yeah apparently she really likes them, why?" I asked, watching a thoughtful look appear on my Kwami's face before she hid herself back in my bag.

"Well... Vicc likes macaroons, but it could just be a coincidence. Macaroons are very delicious." She said, still sounding like she was thinking

"Who's Vicc?" I asked, closing the plastic bag and putting my hand on the handle of the stairwell door.

"Well.. he's the guardian of the Ram miraculous, Ramu Blanche's Kwami." She said, making me nod with a soft "Oh", it was yet another piece of proof that Aloisa could be Ramu. I repeated the similarities in my head as I walked down to Aloisa's and knocked on her door. _Hair, eyes, build, speech, interests, and now a need for macaroons. Could it all be coincidence? Should I even be trying to figure out this secret?_ I thought, but my thoughts came to an end when Aloisa's door swung open to reveal the blue haired weeb herself dressed in a white and red fairy tail t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. In her hand was a container with only a few sushi rolls left in it, it made me think of what I had said to Ramu Blanche during our battle with Marine Rescue.

~Flashback~

"Is it sad that this puts me in the mood for Sushi? Am I a bad person?" I asked.

"Sushi sounds great, thanks for the meal idea" She said with a wide smirk just as my miraculous began to beep.

~End flashback~

"Heyyyy earth to Chaise? Do you want my sushi or something? You know you could just ask rather than staring at it weirdo~" She called, waving a hand in front of my face and smirking when she succeeded in catching my attention.

"Oh what? Sorry that sushi just looks like absolute heaven.." I said, trying to sound dazed since I wasn't actually thinking about the sushi. Well I was, but I wasn't thinking about eating it.

"Then just come and have some you dork." She said playfully, waving me in as she walked back towards her new couch. _Oh god her legs, I can see her legs! I can't stop looking.. and her hips! Oh god they're hypnotizing.. No. stop. focus. Chaise she is your best friend so get your act together! She's allowing you to sleep over at her apartment so you better stop acting like a creep!_ I mentally scolded myself as I stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind me.

"Your brother really went all out with the apartment makeover." I said casually as I walked over to the couch and sat on the end, dumping my bag of goodies on the coffee table and setting my school bag beside the end of the couch.

"Yeah it's amazing! The only problem is that you're gonna have to sleep in the same bed as me tonight. Turns out the couch is a pull out bed soooo you'll have to deal with this cover hog." She said, gesturing to herself with a thumb and looking amused. She wasn't at all embarrassed and there I was trying to fight the blush creeping onto my face.

"O-oh.. I mean.. That'll be no problem. We're best friends right? Besides if you steal the covers I can just kick you off the bed." I said playfully, trying not to let on how nervous I actually was.

"Oh really? You'll be kicking me off the bed? But it's my bed." She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I smirked at her and crossed my arms defiantly, "And I'm your guest." I said, sticking my tongue out at her childishly.

"Touche dork. So do you want some of this sushi or not?" She asked, waving the container at me which I quickly snatched up.

"Don't mind if I do." I said with a smirk and proceeded to wolf down the three remaining sushi rolls. _P_ _un intended._ I was actually really hungry at that point since I had failed to eat dinner... or anything else

"My sushi!" She cried dramatically like I had just consumed her hopes and dreams, it was funny enough for me to choke on the sushi which earned a few slaps on my back, "Hey just because I'm upset doesn't mean I want it back!" She said not even trying to hold back her laughter.

I managed to swallow the sushi and took in a deep breath of air, "You sounded like I ruined your life by eating your sushi!" I said, beginning to laugh finally without choking

"Well you did! That was all the sushi I had left..." She said, her bottom lip jutting out to pout. _Oh god she's adorable._

"Awe... well... I bought you a whole bag full of goodies.. but if all you want is sushi I can go get you more and eat allllllll of this to myself~" I said playfully, picking up the plastic bag and smiling at it's contents. I could practically see her getting curious , her pout caving as she leaned closer to me. _She smells like strawberries... is it perfume? Or maybe shampoo.. it smells really nice.. wait! Chaise! Snap out of it! Best friend mode come on!_

"Maybeee I'll forgive you considering you brought such a bountiful array of goodies." She said, her eyes locked on the contents of the bag. I smiled with triumph seeing how I had won and offered her the bag.

"Of course, why don't you help yourself while I get out my homework and books." I said turning to get my bag, but stopping when I saw her face. She had gone a little pink and was looking away from me. "What is it?" I asked and she sort of did a little wiggle on her spot which I found absolutely adorable, but tried not to think about it too much.

"I've sort of... kinda... maybe... already completed all my homework..." She said as she twisted the edge of her shirt, she tended to fiddle when she was nervous which I noticed recently.

"Wait what? All of it? Then... Why did you let me come over?" I asked, turning to face her completely again. I'll admit I was getting nervous myself, my heart beated a little faster as I found myself thinking that maybe she wanted me to come over because she liked me too. I mean I was allowed to hope right?

She stood up then and walked a little, still twisting at her shirt and making an effort to keep her back to me, "I... I'm used to living in a really big house and sure it can feel empty, but if I looked hard enough I could always find someone to talk to or someone I could sit with to feel a little less lonely and here I have no one so I thought it would be nice if you came over cause then I wouldn't be as lonely you know? Am I rambling?" She asked, finally turning to look at me. Her cheeks were an adorable shade of red, _How could I ever say no to that face. So cute._ I thought as I smiled.

"You could have just asked me to come over you know, weirdo. Instead of.. you know.. tricking your best friend into bringing you treats." I joked making her pout.

"It was embarrassing and childish and I wanted sweets, you would have laughed. Like you are right now." She said, crossing her arms and sticking her bottom lip out again in a pout.

I smiled more, "I'm not laughing, I'm smiling." I said and stood, "Honestly though, if you feel lonely just ask me to come over okay? I don't mind at all." _I love it actually, being around you makes me so happy so please invite me over._ I thought.

"But, you have other friends. I don't want to bother you..." she said looking away, I actually laughed at that making her look surprised.

"I may have other friends, but none of them are my best friend. You're my best friend. You take priority." I said honestly and noticed her cheeks got a little darker. _Maybe she does like me... maybe a little. I can work with that._

"Okay... are you sure?" she asked and I was caught a little off guard. Aloisa looked so insecure in that moment, I had almost forgot that she couldn't look strong all the time.

"Of course I'm sure! You think I'd buy food for just anyone? Now come on, sit down. We're gonna watch us some Mama!" I said making her look excited.

"I love that movie! Okay Ima go to the bathroom and be right back. Blankets are in there remotes are on the table." She said and hurried to the washroom, she always said she hated getting up during movies so she always went to the washroom before one. I smiled and shook my head, getting the blankets out of her stand up closet and putting them on the couch then grabbing my bag to get the movie out.

"Hey Nanook.." I whispered, "Do you sense anything?" I asked as I rummaged in my bag for the movie. Nanook was quiet so I stopped what I was doing to wait for her answer, but I didn't get one and when I looked in her pocket she was gone. "Nanook?" I whispered and looked around, she was definitely still in the room. I was sure of it. _Maybe she's snooping around..._ I thought, about to get up and look for her, but the bathroom door opened so I didn't have the time.

"Okay come on let's put that movie in and get comfortable!" Aloisa said excitedly, plopping onto the couch and snuggling into the large blue blanket I had pulled out then grabbing the plastic bag and getting the popcorn , chips, and sweets out to spread them all out on the table.

I laughed and grabbed the movie from my bag, "Okay okay just calm down." I said, moving to the TV to put the movie in then sitting back down on the couch, surprised to find that she was opening her blanket up for my to join her.

"You're gonna wanna come over here. I know you're a scardy cat." She teased making me pout, _She's right..._ I thought and moved closer to her so she could wrap the blanket around me as well.

"Everyone gets scared by jump scares." I said in a pouty tone making her laugh, my cheeks getting hot as she leaned against me. _We look like a couple..._ The thought made me smile and lean against her as well.

"I don't judge... much." She said playfully and started the movie.

I'll admit. I jumped a lot and maybe screamed too, but it was the most fun I had in a long time. Sitting there, cuddled up with my best friend, sharing popcorn as she teased me about being a baby, it made me really happy and warm inside. As we settled down for some Spirited Away ,the couch now a bed in case we fell asleep, she expressed similar feelings.

"Thanks for being here Chaise... this was really fun, more fun than I've had in a very long time... so I'm glad I moved here. Even if I get lonely sometimes." She said, her head rested on my shoulder as her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks. |My heart pounded as I watched her face relax, saw her chest rise and fall in a deep rhythm, and smiled at how peaceful she looked. It made it a lot easier not to freak out when Nanook appeared with a grumpy looking ram version of herself, instead it made me grateful, elated even.

"Goodnight...Ramu Blanche." I whispered.

* * *

 _Okay so I actually struggled a lot with this chapter. I started it the beginning of March break and I'm only now finishing it. I didn't like it, I felt like it wasn't my writing, but after going through it a thousand times I think it's good enough to be published so I hope you guys enjoy some shipping action._

 _Author fact of the day: My friends call me the shipping Queen because I ship everything and I can predict relationships in almost every anime and movie._

 _I hope you enjoyed this ladybug02!_

 _Honestly I'm really bad at keeping up with my stories, but thanks to you I feel more motivated to write. Thank you for that._

 _I'm sorry you had to wait so long!_

 _In other news... I completed the Mozart Remix I mentioned at the top! Anddddd..._

 _I'm turning 18 on the 4th!_

 _I have to Adult!_

 _Give me Adult tips please!_

 _I'm not ready!_

 _... I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._

 _Special Ps: Ladybug02 this site has a private message feature. Hint hint. Nudge Nudge._


	8. The Truth is Out

_I'm back with yet another chapter and man it's been so long._

 _I am not an adult doing adult things like applying for financial aid and crying about my future._

 _It's been good times. Really I swear. It's not like I'm have an existential crisis or anything._

 _No that'd be crazy..._

 _It's not like I re-watched the entire first season of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir to escape my problems.. no no that was purely for enjoyment I swear._

 _Anyways..._

 _Chapter 8 huh? A fan really does motivate me to write more, usually I give up by now._

 _So enjoy!~_

 _CHAISE'S POV_

* * *

 _ **The Truth is Out**_

"Just so you know... I was against letting you know about my chosen. I don't care if you guys are best friends or whatever, I don't trust you." The grumpy looking ram Kwami said in a deep voice laced with annoyance. He seemed so mean and cold, I felt bad that he was Aloisa's Kwami.

"Well you obviously know I'm Night Howler so what's not to trust? I don't have any reason to hurt Aloisa if anything I want to protect her from ever being hurt again." I whispered back, carefully watching the sleeping beauty on my chest for any signs of waking.

"Don't take it personally pup, Vicc doesn't trust anyone who isn't his chosen. He's a ram after all, they are very protective creatures." Nanook stated seeing how I was getting quite defensive. _She's right, I'm in his territory now and if I want him to like and trust me then I have to win him over._

"I can understand that honestly." I said looking at Aloisa, she was such a deep sleeper so it wasn't too hard to slip out from under her and replace myself with a pillow, "Why don't we go talk on the balcony so we don't wake her?" I offered.

Vicc huffed, crossing his tiny little arms and looking away towards the balcony door, "If I see you're planning anything like, I don't know, stealing me, then I'll push you off the balcony Wolf boy." He said in such a serious tone that it actually made me a little scared, but more relieved. I could see why Vicc was Aloisa's Kwami now, he was protective and grumpy, but he obviously cared and that's what she needed.

"Don't worry, I'm not in need of a grumpy ram." I joked with a smirk, I thought a little comedy would help ease the tension and I was right.

Vicc showed me the tiniest little smirk, "I see why you and Aloisa are friends." He said before zipping through the balcony door with Nanook. I felt a sense of pride from that comment and hurried after them, opening and closing the balcony as quietly as I could so as not to wake Aloisa.

"So... Why don't we start with proper introductions? Though... I'm guessing you already know Nanook huh Vicc?" I asked.

"Well..." Nanook spoke, "Me and Vicc go way back you see. Most of our chosens end up working together. There's only five miraculous in this area and only a few become active at a time. It's not often all of them are active at once but it could happen. The ram and the wolf, me and Vicc, are usually the most active and usually at the same time so our chosens are usually paired together, but they have worked with others in the past. In our group there Vicc the ram, Kuno the Coyote, Luka the rabbit, myself and of course Hopi who is in the hands of Black Moth. My chosens usually work with either the ram or the rabbit and Viccs chosens usually work with the wolf or the coyote, but 8 out of 10 times its a ram and wolf pair." She explained and I had nodded along the whole time. I didn't know much about the other Kwami until now so it was useful information.

"Black Moth was once a superhero right? In her time she used to fight regular crime such as robbers correct? What made her want to be a villain? Why is her Kwami letting this happen?" I asked which quickly set off the little grumpy ram.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about okay?! Hopi is trapped! She's a prisoner and you should show her some respect! If she wasn't resisting the akuma you'd be facing would be much stronger!" He yelled making me jump back and hit the balcony door. Nanook quickly flew to his side to comfort him, rubbing his back and holding him close.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I apologize... but if she really is in trouble... shouldn't finding Black Moth be our first priority?" I asked making Vicc look away and huff.

"I wish... Black Moth is hiding too well and you two are no where strong enough to defeat her so until then you'll just have to be patient." He said and Nanook nodded.

I sighed, "Well then we'll just have to work hard huh?" I said and looked between the two before giving a small smile, "So how about that introduction. My name is Chaise Honiahaka. I'm seventeen and I've been Night Howler for about a year now." I said with a nervous smile, at this point I was sure Vicc didn't like me, but I was wrong again. Instead of huffing and ignoring me, he faced me and looked me up and down.

"I'm Vicc, the ram kwami, the protector... Thank you for the macaroons you always bring." He said and looked away making Nanook giggle.

"He only agreed to meet you because I told him you're Aloisa's supply of macaroons. Macaroons are his choice of recharge food, he adores them." She explained. _Macaroons huh? Guess I know his sweet spot if I ever get on his bad side again._

"No problem! Now that I know they're for you I'll make sure Aloisa has a nice supply for you. I am the one with a paying job so it's only fair I support my partner." I said with a big smile.

"You really like her huh kid?" Vicc said it so suddenly it caught me off guard, I jumped and my face erupted with heat.

"Oh... uhm... you noticed that huh? Well.. I uh.. Y-ye-" Suddenly the balcony door, which I had been leaning on, slid open making me fall back inside the apartment flat on my back. I groaned, moving my hand to rub the back of my neck before I looked up to see none other than Aloisa standing over me.

"Awe... Why wasn't I invited to the secret meeting?" She asked, giving me that pouting look with her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes big.

"Heh... I guess we weren't being very quiet were we?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my head some more. Vicc and Nanook were still floating outside just watching us both. I couldn't really read their expression, but I guessed they were just as shocked as I was.

Aloisa sat in front of me, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in the palm of her hand, "No you were quiet, I woke as soon as you moved, but I wanted to know what you were doing so I pretended to be asleep. I listened to your whole conversation too..." She said, looking away. Her cheeks were a bright red making my own cheeks heat up as well.

"Oh... It's not like... I wasn't going to hide the fact I'm Night Howler if that's what you were thinking. It wouldn't be fair if I knew you were Ramu and you didn't know who I was. I just didn't want to wake you." I said honestly earning a sweet smile from her. _Why. is. she. so. damn. cute! Wait... did she say she heard the whole conversation? Oh shit! Wait then did she hear that I liked her! Oh no! What if she doesn't feel the same?! What If things become really awkward and she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?! Oh no! I don't want that to happen! I can't handle that, I can handle her rejecting me but if she never talks to me again I'll-_

"Chaise you know you're making that face you make when you panic right? What's wrong?" She asked, drawing me out of my thoughts and making me look at her. She was facing me more now, she looked worried, then I noticed she had even grabbed my hand. After that I didn't think... I just talked. Fast and panicked because I didn't want to lose this. I didn't want to lose her.

"Look I know you heard a lot of stuff and It's true I like you, I love you and not just as a friend, and I understand if you don't feel the same, but it's okay if you don't feel the same! I understand I just.. I can't lose you as a friend or as a partner and I'll respect your feelings so if you say that you just want to be friends then that's fine! I just, I could never handle losing you as a best friend so please please don't tell me to go away... I.. I" I would have rambled on longer if Aloisa didn't start giggling. I looked at her, shocked that she'd be laughing when I was talking about something so serious, and she quickly tried to stop.

"No no Chaise I'm not laughing at you! Geez how mean do you think I am Chaise?" She asked, leaning closer to me and taking my other hand, "I'm just amused at how clueless you are... how did you not know I liked you? Come on I thought I was being obvious. " Her voice was soft and sweet as she traced her thumbs around in circles on my hands. _Her hands... they're shaking... is she... is she as nervous as I am?_

 _ALOISA POV_

 _I can't believe I'm saying all this without my voice shaking... I can't believe this dork loves me... all this time I just though I was his otaku buddy... that he only hung around me because we had the same weird nerdy interests... but he loves me... he really loves me... even though he knows how broken I am... how much work I can be... How needy I am... How could he love me? This sweet... adorable... amazing... miraculous person... Doesn't he know he's way too good for me? Doesn't he know he could do way better?_

"Aloisa..." _The way he whispers my name, so sweet and gentle, it makes my heart pound._ "Aloisa... What's wrong?" Chaise asked me in such a soft voice, one of his hands coming free from my grip and caressing my cheek. I moved my free hand and put it over his, I had to hide the fact my hands were shaking. I didn't want him to know how scared I was, but when I felt his thumb rubbing my cheek, at the tears that had escaped my eyes, I knew he knew. He had to. I lifted my head more to look at him, but he was all blurry due to the tears that had gathered in my eyes. "Why are you crying Isa? Did I do something to upset you? Please tell me." He urged me gently, keeping his warm hand on my cheek.

I leaned my cheek more into his hand, holding his hand close and letting out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, "I just don't get it... How can you love someone like me? You can do so much better you know? You're so amazing and passionate and caring and... and it makes me so happy when you say you love me... but I'm scared... What if you find someone better? What if you leave me..." I sobbed , holding his hands so tightly I feared I was hurting him, but he just raised his eyebrow at me.

"Now that doesn't sound like you Isa. Where'd all that confidence go huh? Where's that sass? You know full well that you're awesome. You have no idea how lucky I feel for you to say you like me? I swear my heart almost exploded when you said that. There's no one better than you in my book Isa and no one is going to convince me otherwise. Besides... you know you're stuck with me right? Even if you beg me to leave I won't." He said, sticking his tongue out at me and shooting me a wink. _Where did he get all this confidence from? Just a moment ago he was panicking..._

"Chaise..." I said, lifting my head a bit and rubbing my tears away before looking at him directly and he looked back at me with those big emerald eyes. I took another deep breath before smirking slightly, "Chaise... Your Night Howler is showing." I said, making him burst into laughter and I soon joined him.

We sat there for awhile, just laughing at my dumb joke, and eventually we came to rest our foreheads against each other. Reduced to giggling, we just looked at each other while holding each other hands. Then the giggling stopped, but we continued to just take in everything. Our conversation, each other, and our situation. Chaise was the first to break the silence, "Just in case you don't believe me I'll say it again. I love you Aloisa Fortescue." He said softly, his warm breath brushing against my lips making my heart pound.

My mouth felt dry, but I took a deep breath, squeezed his hands and looked him in the eyes, "I love you too Chaise Honiahaka." I said almost breathlessly, by now my heart was pounding in my ears. He looked so happy, his eyes practically sparkled as he slowly moved closer.

It was like an instinct, my eyes began to close as I held tightly to his hands. My body leaned towards him, wanting to be closer, and our lips inched towards one another. I could feel his heat, his breath against my lips, his warm hands holding mine, and I could hear the harmonic pounding of our hearts. It was perfect, the perfect timing, perfect mood and a perfect person. It would have been the perfect first kiss too if it wasn't for both our news alerts going off at the same time on our phones and just as our lips brushed together too.

At the sound of our alerts we jumped apart, startled by the sudden noise, and looked at each other. I could tell he was upset due to the interruption, and so was I, but I was more happy that his face was as red as mine.

"Seriously?! Now?!" I jumped hearing the voice , looking to the balcony expecting it to be the wolf who had said it, but she simply gestured to Vicc. Vicc's eyes went wide with embarrassment and he quickly turned away and crossed his arms. He cleared his throat, "Don't you dare say a single thing Lamb. it wasn't me it was Nanook." he huffed making me smile widely and look to the wolf.

She smiled, "Wasn't me sweety, but I share his annoyance. This is a horrible time for an akuma. Things were just getting good." She said kindly making me pout.

"Tell me about it." I looked up in surprise, me and Chaise had said the same thing and in the same tone too. We looked at each other for a moment before laughing together, leaning towards each other and just laughing.

While he was distracted I gathered what courage I had and quickly moved to plant a kiss on his cheek before bouncing to my feet, "Well! Evil waits for no one right? So... Vicc horns on!" I called quickly before Chaise even realized what I did, but the time he did I was already in costume and out the balcony, racing off towards the sound of terrified screams with a face as red as a cherry.

CHAISE POV

By the time I even processed what she did she was already gone and I was left sitting there holding the cheek she kissed. "Well pup... aren't you going to catch up to her?" Nanook asked, snapping me out of my trance and making me jump to my feet.

A smile formed on my lips, a huge smile as happiness flooded my entire body. I felt like I had enough energy to run a marathon, "Always Nanook. If it's her... I'll race across the universe a thousand times over just to be by her side." I said, staring out the balcony after her and smirking, "Nanook! Fangs out!" I called, feeling the magic wrap around me. I felt so alive, so happy, so... in love. "Wait for me little lamb!~" I called, diving out the window after her and using my staff to propel myself after her.

It didn't take me long to catch up to her, she was crouched on a building, peeking over the ledge to watch the akuma below. It wasn't doing too much harm right now, the area was clear and the akuma looked to be looking for something or someone. She was watching, observing, looking like she was thinking of a plan, but her face was still red even under the mask which made me smile as I crouched next to her. "Hey little lady... you forgot something." I said playfully.

She looked at me, her face flushing further as she nervously played with one of her curls, "I forgot something? What'd I forget?" She asked in a soft voice making me smile more. _She can be so irresistibly cute._

"Your kiss." I said, gently taking her chin and moving closer to her, her eyes already began to close, her lips puckering ever so slightly making me smile. _I can be a tease too you know._ I thought as I gently kissed her cheek and smirked. Her eyes flew open with surprise , then she pouted and crossed her arms.

"You suck... I got my hopes up for nothing. You really are the big bad wolf." She mumbled adorably and I did my best not to laugh or kiss her properly.

"It's only fair little lamb, you tease me, then I get to tease you a little. You're cute all pouty." I said, teasingly sticking my tongue out at her which caused her to pout more. "Besides... I want our first kiss to be special because you're special to me. So be patient please little lamb." I said honestly.

she smiled, her cheeks were a warm color of red now as she looked at me, "Well if this akuma just waited until morning then we would have had a perfect moment." She said, looking at the akuma below and sticking her tongue out at it.

I smirked and let out a soft laugh, "You're right, so why don't we go kick it's butt for interrupting our moment? it's only fair isn't it?" I asked making her giggle.

"It's only fair. I'm gonna give him a stern scolding too." she said with a smirk making me laugh more.

"Who still uses the word scolding?" I asked, amused by her choice of wording.

"I do and now you just did." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"True, true. I can't argue with that little lady." I said making her smile.

"That's right, now let's go give this akuma a scolding." She said as she stood.

"Can we still kick its butt? I have a little pent up anger towards this akuma." I said, which was true. The akuma ruined the moment I had been waiting for for months.

"Only if you actually kick its butt. Literally. Because I think it'd be funny." She said with a playful smirk which made me laugh.

"Agreed. A scolding and a literal kicking of the butt. We are professional super heroes." I said in a playful sarcastic tone.

"Only the best." She replied.

"Shall we?" I asked as I extended my hand to her. She smiled at me, so sweetly it made my hearts melt, as she placed her hand in mine.

"After you fluff butt." She said making me snort.

"Really? Fluff butt? I give you all these cute nicknames and you give me that?"

"I do it out of love Wolf." She said fondly making me melt.

"Fluff butt it is... Only if I can call you Lamb chop."

"I'm food now?"

"It's only fair."

"Fiinnneeee."

"Ahemm!" We both turned to look at the akuma below us, "Are you two just gonna stand up there all night and bicker?! Or are you going to give me your miraculous?!" We both looked to each other then and smirked.

"Ready?" I asked

"Always." She answered with confidence, gripping her hammer in one hand and my hand in the other. We looked a each other for a moment longer before looking back to the akuma, jumping from the building hand in hand.

* * *

 _Soooooo... What'd you think? This is one of the chapters that just flowed out of me. I sat down right after I got home from school and started typing. Three hours later this is what I got so I hope you guys like it._

 _I'm not sorry for anything :)_


End file.
